Souvenir
by celticgina
Summary: More than a Shell bracelet this time.  Annnie/Auggie.  Rated t now, but may go higher if I get bold.  BTW...reviews make me bold.   OK REALLY FINAL CHAPTER NOW!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I will say it out loud. I never like Ben. I thought he was too obvious in that rugged spy way. Anyway the aftermath of the season ender pinged around my little brain for a while. Don't know where the story bunnies are taking me, but hope you hang on for the ride.**

**DISCLAIMER: A wish list that includes a life sized Auggie Doll, but the show? Nope!**

**Souvenir**

Ben had been gone for almost two months. Annie was sure by now she would be feeling less hollow and exhausted. On the helicopter ride to the airport, as Ben's life had slipped away, Annie felt hers was following. She had lost him and just begun to come to terms with that. Then he shot back into her life and back out. Again her heart was broken. This time she wasn't sure it would truly heal.

She really couldn't say the Agency didn't try. Joan gave her some time. It was then decided that maybe the loser level of stress in finishing her training would be better. She wasn't happy with the demotion, but Joan had promised she could come back to DPD. It turned out that the Farm, although some of the toughest training around, seemed easy compared to the missions she had done. Most of the instructors were told not to ride her too hard.

She thought she should be better by now. She had sobbed buckets the first few nights alone in her bed. Keeping up the pretense around Danielle and the kids was hard. Thankfully, her eagle eyed sister had gotten a few catering gigs and Michael was doing some free-lance writing. They were too involved in their own lives. It had also cut down on the Thursday dinner nightmares too.

Annie knew she didn't have to do this alone. Jai tried to be supportive, but she didn't feel like she could fully trust him again. She was at the Farm and he was the crown prince of the CIA. It felt like another disaster waiting to happen. She stayed friendly, but resisted anything closer. She didn't have the energy.

Auggie had been her rock, of course. But she didn't want to be the ever needy drama queen in his life. She knew he loved being the hero and this whole mess played into that. She wanted a more equal footing. She began to push him away. After a few times turning him down for drinks or just hanging out, he finally called her on it. It was an awkward phone conversation.

"Annie, stop hiding from me."

"Auggie, I am not hiding. It's just that being back at the Farm has been weird and I think I should give it my full energy. It's bad enough I was out in the field and am now back there. If I hang out with other agents, it sets me apart even more"

"Annie, you won't see me because you want to sit at the cool lunch table at the Farm?"

"Funny. No. I think I will focus there."

"Focus I get. Hiding from friends who care with a lame-ass excuse? Nope. Try again."

"Truth? I am exhausted. All the time. This whole thing has taken such a toll on me. And then I have to keep up with everyone who is all excited about why we're being trained. I feel a million years older and wiser. I am tired mostly. Part of me isn't sure this is where I belong anyway."

"Well that's way more than I have gotten from you in weeks. OK. But you are done in 1 week. You graduate and then after your physical, get a couple of days off. I expect to see you then. Don't make me wait till you walk in the door here."

"Fair enough. And Auggie? Thanks."

"You're welcome. By the way, you might want to make that whole story sound a little more believable for Jai. He is walking around like a lost puppy. I think he won't be satisfied with a call."

"Oh no. No. I know he was doing his job, but emotionally, I am still not on board with him. I don't think even if he really wanted, for himself, not the agency, a relationship that I could do that."

Auggie smiled to himself at that. He wasn't completely sure where his relationship with Annie was headed, but he did know he didn't want to have to compete with tall dark and smarmy. It was enough for now. She did sound tired. He would give her a little time. But not too much. He missed her more than he thought was possible. In the short time she had been there, she had brightened up his world.

He was surprised by the phone call a week later.

"Auggie?"

Even with his trained hearing, he almost didn't recognize her voice through the tears. It was hoarse like she had been sobbing for hours. His heart tightened. Annie didn't rattle easily. This was big.

"What do you need?"

"I need to see you. But not at work."

Auggie listened briefly to the work environment. It wasn't too crazed, no raised or excited voices. He could disappear for the rest of the day.

"My apartment. Meet me there."

When he opened the door and Annie all but fell into his arms, several things registered at once. One, he had forgotten how wonderful she smelled. Two, she wasn't wearing heels. She seemed smaller. Three, actually she seemed skinny. She had always had a great build. The hugs and close fight training had told him that. She had lost weight in the last two months, almost everywhere.

He pulled her over to sit on the sofa, grabbing a box of tissues as he went. He had a feeling they would need them. He could hear her taking deep breaths, trying to compose herself. Finally, he held out his hand, face up toward her. After a moment's hesitation, she placed hers in his larger one. It felt like ice and it wasn't cold out.

"Tell me." The words were softly spoken with a gentleness that in no way lessened the command in them. He was going to find out what was really happening.

"I am a little surprised you don't already know. I thought you knew it all at the agency."

"Annie. Now." Again, that quiet sense of confident command. It struck Annie at that moment that Auggie was one of the most confident men she knew. Not cocky, he was confident and believed in himself. It was a trait that even in an agency of strong people that stood out somehow. It was why he was so well liked. People wanted to be friends with Auggie. She wondered if he would still want to be friends with her.

He heard another deep breath and could feel the muscles tightening all the way to the wrist he held. She was gearing herself up for this one.

"I, I'm pregnant."

She could see the shock wash across his face. His whole body absorbed this news like a blow. She started talking now in one long breath.

"I had my physical for graduation from the farm. It's a standard test they include as part of the blood work on all females apparently. Of course doing on the men would be a waste of course. I thought I was protected. At least the first time I know I was but even so that ring is supposed to be pretty full proof right? Figures the only lottery I ever win is this. I don'tevenknowwhattodoorsayhere….."

His other warmer and larger hand came up and clasped hers. It stopped her rant in mid breath. She could see the wheels spinning in that brilliant mind and knew the second he put it all together. Her little breathless speech had taken only a few moments.

"Ben Mercer"

He had meant to sound kinder there, but he found he had almost spat the name at her. He winced to himself. Someone with his level of training should have been able to control his emotions better. He felt her begin to pull away and withdraw, emotionally and physically.

"Annie. Wait. You dropped kind of a bombshell here. I didn't even know you and he….."

"We weren't really. But that night on the beach, well, it seemed, I don't know, just right. And then less than 24 hours later he bleeds to death in my arms. I'm not sure how that constitutes a relationship. If he hadn't, if he hadn't died, I don't know where we would be now. And that's part of what is so horrible. I can't even say, if only he were here. Because even when he was, he wasn't."

"Who knows?"

"Well if the agency knows, I guess Joan and oh God everyone. How many more things in my life can I get ass backward? How the hell am I supposed to deal with this? With Joan, and Danielle, oh my God! Danielle! "

"What do you plan to do?"

"I should not be a parent. I can't even manage to take care of myself. But somehow, the idea of not doing this breaks my heart all over again. A single mother, who is a CIA operative. How the hell do I go around the world like that? What's the CIA policy? I can imagine the spook daycare center."

Auggie's lips twitched in spite of himself. At the sight of his dimple, Annie found herself smiling too.

"Auggie, I don't want to miss my chance to be a mother, but I can't do this alone. And I know Danielle will be all over this, it really will be me alone. Holy crap can you imagine the losers who will be willing to meet her unwed mother of a sister? Anyway, I really will be alone. The agency will bounce me and I really will have to go work at the Smithsonian."

"You have me." The words left his mouth before he even realized it. The thought didn't even get time to process in his mind and they were out.

"Oh Auggie, you are beyond wonderful, but really this is my problem. But how does the Agency deal with this?"

"With all this dating within the Agency, this has happened before. Usually the agents are strongly urged to get married. We are tradionalists if nothing else. They like their parents to be married. They think it grounds them and supports the notion of a family unit."

"Well, that's not really an option here. I have to do this alone. Ben is gone and I can't imagine who would want to jump in here."

The words left his mouth again before the brain put itself fully into gear, shocking them both.

"Marry me."

Yeah, a little cliffie here. Are you still with me? Does this work? Let me know?


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, I am blown away by the reaction to this little story. Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews, alerts and favorites. The story bunnies got so giddy from all the attention, they wouldn't let this thing write. This is actually the third version.**

**OK, in order for the story to work, you have to buy the premise in here. It's pretty bizarre, but I think the CIA works in it's own universe. So, go with it. A bit AU, but maybe fun?**

**DISCLAIMER: The bunnies are whining for their own Auggie, but if I can't have one, they can't!**

SOUVENIR – Chapter 2

Beyond her shocked gasp, the silence between them stretched and the words hung in the air. At first, he wasn't sure who was more surprised. It was yet another of those moments when he wished his sight back, even if for just that moment. As his brain caught up with what his mouth had thrown out there, the idea began to take root.

Marry Annie.

He knew what a shit storm she was about to face at the Agency. He knew he had missed her when she was back at the Farm. Frankly, it was safe to say his fellow techs missed her calming presence on him even more. Until she had been gone, he hadn't realized how much she had come to mean to him. In his world, friendship, and trust were traded for the more valuable commodity, information. With Annie, there had been no trade. Instead there had been an almost instant connection. It felt real.

Marry Annie.

Hells yeah. Once made, the rightness of the idea settled on him with all the warm of a down quilt on a chilly night.

"What what? Seriously? No! Stop. That can't, you aren't, why would you. Really? No."

She was starting to pull away again. He tightened his grip ever so slightly. He was expecting it. She stopped sputtering and took a deep cleansing breath. Now she would be logical. He smiled to himself. Nothing like being a trained operative to help you through a moment like this. He would have to think fast to stay ahead of her.

"Auggie, you are probably my best friend. Hell, beyond my sister, you might be my only friend. There is no way I would let you do something like this. Sweet and lovely as it is, this is really not necessary. I just need to stop freaking and deal with this all."

"Annie, you don't know the Agency. We might have all the high-tech toys of 2010, but the thinking is seriously mired in 1964 military thinking."

"What does that mean?"

"Ok this is going to sound nuts, but maybe since you grew up around the military it won't as much. When this kind of thing happens, the agents are seriously expected to get married. I wasn't kidding. The child isn't left without a legal guardian if one parent is lost. If Ben were alive, he would be expected to marry you. He would know that. It would be a signal to the powers that be that he was ready for the next step on his career path. Just like Officers in the military are expected to have wives who understand and support their careers. Any agent who wants to move up to Unit or Division Chief will be expected to give up their agent status and seem to be settled."

"You're serious? 1964 is even progressive for this kind of crap. So, Ben's gone. Who the hell do they think I will marry? Someone looking to move up? That's crazy. It's the 21st century for God's sake."

"I know, but I can tell you that will be called in and start to get pressure. Subtle at first and then it will really start. You will be immediately out of the field. Soon, if you resist, your duties will make the coffee and lunch runs look like the wild life. Essentially, you will be getting a de-facto demotion. If you go with the program, after the baby is born, they let you re-evaluate. Some women, not many, go back to active field work. Most stay on in Support."

"Well, with Ben gone, who will they suggest? Will they pick someone out for me?"

The raise of his eyebrows and slight twist of his lips answered the question. She was dumbfounded. It was crazy, but then nothing about the rabbit hole that was the CIA ever really made sense in the normal world.

"Will I even get a choice?"

"My guess is yeah. If the man in question were here, no. But since he's not, there will be a few suggestions made. My money would be on Conrad, or Jai. Although I don't think Jai is ready to give up the field. Conrad, though, is dying to be Arthur junior."

"Conrad? Smarmy, self important Conrad? You think I would marry him to keep this job? This is nuts! We're a branch of the Federal Government. There must be polices in place against this."

"Technically, this is all very unofficial. You could say something. They would deny it. They would say you misunderstood. They would have you filing papers that are already saved on a hard drive somewhere"

"I can't, I can't even process this. I need, I think I need to go home."

She stood up suddenly and pulled away. She looked down at Auggie and part of her wanted to throw herself back down and land in his arms. Part of her wanted to yell "yes!" to his proposal. The thought of doing this alone was frightening. She knew she could trust him. He had become a bigger part of his life than she expected. He would be a great dad. Her lips curved as she imagined him holding a tiny baby in his arms. It was so tempting. But she couldn't ask him to give up his life because her stupidity.

It was time for her to stand up and take this all on herself. She had a baby to consider. It was time to find her inner Dannielle. Starting right now.

She leaned down and squeezed his hand again. Theirs was a tactile relationship. She understood he couldn't see and relied on that so much.

"Thanks Auggie. I need to go and think. I've gotten your shoulder wet enough for one day. I think this whole thing at work is a little bizarre and maybe not what will happen to me. And thanks for my second proposal."

"Second proposal?"

"Yeah, Ryan Coventry when I was 6. I was the most embarrassed first grader you ever saw. Of course, he asked me after I threw a football right at the Gym teacher's head and almost knocked him out. I am not sure that really counted."

Smiling back up at her, he understood what she was doing. She wanted normal between them. He wasn't sure that would ever happen again. But for now, he would give her normal. He would give her time. Hell he would give her the moon and stars if she asked. In that moment after he proposed, the lights went on for Auggie. He was in love. He had a mission. Auggie Anderson liked having a mission. He liked completing a mission successfully.

Whatever he was about to say was cut off by her phone. She glanced down at it and grimaced.

"Oh no. It's Joan. Hello? Fine, thank you. Yes, I am…..but, tomorrow, 0900? Your office. Yes, I'll be there"

"I thought she would call you right away"

"Well, not much goes un-noticed there. This was going vertical pretty fast. Think about what I said. No pressure from me. Just remember it and me are not going anywhere."

He stood up and followed her to his door.

"And Annie? Go eat something. Your eating for two now"

It was said with his trademark grin that always warmed her. She smiled back even though he couldn't see it. Giving his shoulder a light squeeze, murmured, "Thanks Auggie" and slipped out his door.

The next morning, as she was dressing in her most conservative suits, she realized what he meant. Her bras were getting tighter, but everything else was hanging on her. She had lost weight. She needed to start thinking about eating better and more.

Walking back into the DPD after all this time was odd. It felt like she had never left, except she could feel people watching. She knew they were discussing her as she passed. Coming to Joan's door she was waylaid by Jai.

"Annie! How are you? Can we talk? I need to discuss something really important with you. In private"

His handsome face was not lit by that easy smile. Instead it was replaced by serious intensity. From behind her Conrad's voice and hand grabbed her attention.

"Walker! Good to see you back where you belong. Could I get a moment of your time privately? I am sure Wilcox here will wait."

Across the walkway, she caught a glimpse of a green light. Auggie was leaning against a wall with a smirk on his face. She could tell he had heard the whole exchange. As each man placed a hand on her arm, trying to draw her toward him, she remembered Auggie's prediction. The green flashing light came closer.

"Annie. Gentlemen"

Joan's voice had never been more welcome. The two men let go of her arms, but still stood close. Neither was giving up ground. The green light flashed again closer.

"Good morning all. Conrad, you are visiting our corner of the world? We should be honored. Jai, I thought you were off to, well, off to another place?" Auggie's voice was sardonic and dismissive.

Joan's lips twitched ever so slightly. This was going to be really interesting if it weren't such a potential headache. Too many people were watching. Time to pull this circus back under control.

"Walker, we have an appointment. Gentlemen, you can wait over there. All of you."

Insider Joan's office Annie stood awaiting a blow. She was still sure she was getting fired. Auggie's explanation in the light of day had seemed absurd until she saw Jai and Conrad's behavior.

Joan watched Annie brace herself. She had a tiny little soft spot for this woman. She had been pulled off the farm too early and used as bait. But amazingly, she had handled all the crap thrown at her. She had great potential. Joan leaned on her desk across from the chair she was waving Annie toward.

"Sit down Annie. You know why you are here. I received your paperwork. Imagine my surprise at what the physical turned up. I understand you were surprised too?"

"Yeah, you could say that"

"What are your plans here?"

"I plan to keep my baby. Do I still have a job?"

"I promised you when you went back to the Farm that I would keep a place for you. I plan to keep my promise, but you must understand things have changed. I think I should explain"

Annie sat back and waited. She wanted to hear how this was going to be explained by one woman to another. The door opened and Arthur walked in with Jai and Conrad right behind. Joan had the grace to look slightly embarrassed.

"Annie. Good to see you back. I understand we have a lot to discuss here."

"Yes. But why would you bring them in to this conversation.?"

Joan straightened up. Walker was asking the expected questions. What she wasn't doing was looking genuinely confused. She had been filled in. She was expecting this. She wasn't the broken woman who came back from Sri Lanka with Mercer's blood on her clothes. Annie Walker was stronger. Joan decided to let Arthur handle this after all.

"As you might not know, Annie, when one of our agents gets, well becomes, pregnant, we strongly encourage the child be born in wedlock. There is a certain stability that strengthens the family and the agency."

Annie watched as Arthur paced and tried to get this out. Conrad and Jai were standing at parade rest behind him. Neither one would move. They had to be kidding. Auggie was right. The was really going to happen. She forced herself to listen as he pointed out the obvious that Ben was dead. Oh God, he was gesturing to the two now standing at attention. Each was trying to catch her eye. She thought she might be sick.

"So, Annie, we don't expect you to decide it all today, but you really shouldn't take too long. Of course if there is someone else…."

Her stomach rolled and she felt a slight buzzing in her ear. They expected her to announce that she would marry one of these men to satisfy some archaic notions. She tried to shake her head to clear it. The buzzing got worse and Arthur's voice felt like it was coming in through tiny pin hole in her brain. Joan began to call her and her voice was coming in the same way.

"Annie? Annie? Are you alright? ANNIE!"

**Yeah, I know, another cliffie…..Are you all still with me?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow wow…thanks for all the reviews and alerts! Making my bunnies very happy!**

**I know the premise is a little nuts. But I am old enough to remember a time when having a baby without getting married was pretty shocking. I remember a time when people really believed this was the way to do this. So, considering I am not that old, I could see the CIA being a bit weird. **

**Thanks on this chapter to ****LostSchizophrenic for her suggestions. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own an intense desire to sit around writing and ignore work, but nothing else.**

**Souvenir – Chapter 3 **

"Noblesse Oblige"

Walking into Joan Campbell's office behind Arthur with Conrad, Jai could hear that phrase in his mother's softly accented voice commanding him. The idiom that meant those in the nobility had certain obligations to fulfill was as archaic as why they were there now. He had heard his mother repeat it time and time again.

"Jai, my dear boy, because more had been given to you, more will be expected. You are not ordinary. We are not ordinary"

His mother could make the word ordinary sound like a curse. Not of course that she would ever curse. That would be too common a behavior for Kalinda Wilcox. She would just use the tone of a common word to make you feel she was swearing. He had been raised to believe that he was expected to do and be better than others. Because he was better than most. It wasn't snobbery on his mother's part, just a firm and unyielding belief. It had shaped him more than he liked to admit.

Obligations. Obliged to become part of the Agency. Obliged to do so only after finishing at the top of his class from Georgetown. Obliged to be charming, athletic and excel at whatever was required. Check, check and check. He knew he was being groomed to take over. His father had been moved out in a wave of 'transparency' that had ridden Arthur Campbell into power. He was expected in turn to move Arthur out after a brilliant career as an operative. He was expected, at the appropriate moment to marry a bright, charming woman who understood the CIA.

This brought him to Joan's office with Arthur and Conrad. Privately, he thought this whole thing was absurd. He liked Annie Walker. Being assigned to get close to her in order to find Mercer had been the easiest of assignments. He had done this before. It was part of what he did. He expected this.

What he didn't expect was Annie. Her file only told part of the story. The photo showed a very pretty blonde. It didn't show her humor or the flash of vulnerability that she tried to suppress. It didn't show her faith. That was the most shocking aspect of her. Her absolute trust in a few chosen people. Watching it remain firmly in place for Ben Mercer and Auggie Anderson made him want, well want someone to believe in him that strongly.

Ben Mercer was a rogue agent who probably played the lovely blonde. She was an excellent cover in Sri Lanka. Jai had argued with Ben over Annie. She would be a liability on this mission. He needed to lose her fast. When Ben did, even Jai was shocked at how coldly he had walked away. Jai was even more shocked that Annie was willing to believe in him again. What kind of woman would do that?

The one who sat stiffly in Joan's office listening to Arthur blather on about stability and security. The agent in him understood how an operative's child could be a potential weapon against the agent and therefore the Agency. He understood that if the Agency was involved, they could control those security issues. He had privately believed that if an agent was stupid enough to play like that, they should face the consequences.

Mercer would have understood this, taken the vows and all would have been well. But no. the sonofabitch dies in her arms but only after he has knocked her up. Now she is dealing with the fall out alone, again.

Well, if the agency has its way, she won't be alone. The phone call from Arthur had surprised him. He really hadn't planned on this move so soon. He privately thought she shouldn't be pushed into this. Even for the agency this was too alternate universe. But, he liked Annie Walker. He figured he had to be a better choice than that frat boy Conrad. Conrad was dying to be everything Jai was without working at it. Jai would have killed to have those All-American looks that had gotten Conrad this far.

At least Jai knew he liked Annie. He had saved her more than once. Being out in the field with her had always kept him on his toes. She was sharp and a risk taker. Her instincts led her. He felt like he knew her. He knew now that Mercer was gone; he had planned to get to know her better.

Joan's voice cut across his musings. What was wrong? Joan did not raise her voice. Her control was a point of pride.

"Annie?"

Oh shit! She was slumped over in that large leather armchair. Jai got to her just as Joan did. Arthur was calling for medical help. Annie was white, almost grey. Jai kept outwardly calm as he felt for a thankfully thready pulse. She had fainted. That shocked him. He had seen her handle guns pointed at her without flinching. Who knew pregnancy and the threat of a 'persuaded' wedding would be what leveled her?

As the door opened for the medic a flash of that damned green light shone in Jai's eyes where he knelt at Annie's side. He moved Jai out of the way before Jai even realized it and grabbed Annie's hand. Fucking Anderson. Auggie Anderson had that air of confidence and command no one with his disability should have. When they had both been agents together, Anderson had always been just ahead of him on everything. Jai tried to hide his anger. Anderson treated him like a nuisance. Even blind, Auggie could get anything from anyone. He was usually the smartest man in the room, the guy men wanted to be and women all wanted to date.

Jai had been ordered to get close to Annie. But again, he was trailing behind Auggie. They had a connection that was palpable. Everyone knew they were best friends. There was a fair amount of wagering on whether that friendship included benefits. Jai was sure it hadn't. But when Auggie went off the grid, it was Annie who would not stop believing in him. A man would do a lot for that kind of faith from a woman.

"Annie?" Jai had never heard Anderson sound like that. He was frightened. For the first time since he came back blind, he even seemed a little unsure. Jai, Joan and Arthur looked from Auggie to Annie and three sets of lights lit up individually.

For Auggie, this had gone beyond the friendship. Now what would they do?

The question was answered by the one word that stopped them all in their tracks. Annie was coming around.

Annie could feel herself fighting through layers of cotton padding in her brain. She was disoriented. A warm familiar hand held hers. The thumb trailed circles over her skin. She wanted more of that warmth. Where was she? She murmured the name that she still associated with warmth.

"Ben?"

**I think I am beginning to like these cliffies…..insert evil laugh here. We all still in?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hate to be one of those "real life interfered with my writing" types, but it did. I was thinking about this story all last weekend during my son's football game. (Bad Mom!) And I was planning to get this really fleshed out last night. My son's finger and football practice had other ideas. He's fine, but this chapter is a little light. The next part is started, but needs polishing. So in the interest of a little is better than nothing….here is the next installment.**

**And THANK YOU all so much for the alerts and reviews. It really energizes me to write when I get them.**

**DISCLAIMER: Visits to the Orthopedist, I will own, sadly, not these fun characters.**

**SOUVENIR – Chapter 4**

Not Ben, he was gone again, this time for good. Her brain scolded her the moment the thought and name slipped from her lips. Ben wasn't here and wouldn't be. She was in trouble. That meant only one person was right there.

"Auggie?'

She hated how weak her voice sounded to herself. Annie didn't want to be weak, but somehow she knew even if she was, Auggie was her strength. When did that become such a warm certainty in her life?

"Annie? Stay with me.?"

That sounded really good right about now. She came too slowly, a little confused. She was in Joan's office; a medic had a blood pressure cuff on her. Arthur, Jai and Conrad were all standing together looking very serious. And Auggie, well, of course, he was right there kneeling beside her. Oh, yes, wait a minute. The Baby. Her hand came over her lower abdomen in a gesture that was old as time.

"I think you're fine miss. You just fainted. I understand you're about 8 weeks along? You'll want to see the doctor, of course, but I think you just got a little lightheaded. Babies take a lot out of you."

"You didn't eat like I told you to, did you? Am I going to have to hold you down and make you eat?" The low voice in her ear made her smile as it always did.

"If its chocolate, then you won't have to force feed me. But I will let you buy me a burger. But, I am driving"

He could hear her attempt at a smile in her voice, tired as it sounded. She had leaned toward him as she said it. At that moment they were in their own world. It wasn't the first time people had seen them behave like this. They often shared private jokes. But Arthur and Joan were looking at them not just as their bosses, but married bosses.

Jai swore to himself. Behind Anderson again. Well, as much as he liked Annie, he really wasn't ready to give up the field yet anyway. He had more to prove, to himself, and his father. He turned and left. Clearly, they didn't need him here. Glancing over at Conrad the clueless, he dragged him out. One day, he would draw a road map for him. It was amazing Conrad had gone this far in the Agency.

Joan watched the two men leave. She was sure Jai would have to explain to Conrad what happened. Her eyes asked Arthur the silent question. A slight nod was all she needed.

"Thank you for your swift response. It's nice to know it's there when we need it. I think Agent Walker will be fine. We'll make sure she sees a doctor and eats something." It was clearly a dismissal.

"OK, can I have your secretary help me fill out the PCR?" He wasn't about to argue with Joan, but he still needed his paperwork done. She nodded and he got away fast. Rumor around the Agency was she could freeze you with one look.

After the door clicked behind him, Auggie stood his hand on the back of the chair where Annie still sat. He was not about to be dismissed. They had already made her pass out. Enough was enough.

"How are you feeling Annie?" The concern in her voice was genuine. Watching that bright vibrant girl go colorless and pass out had shaken her too. Joan was hoping they could discuss this later, or better yet, not at all. Annie was just the perfect example of why the Agency needed to get with the times.

Arthur shifted his bodily subtly, reminding Joan that he was still there. The question and point were still there too. Neither was leaving. This was not getting put off. The solution seemed to be in front of him. Frankly, Arthur thought it was time for the Agency to move to a new drum. But with all that was negative about them out there, thanks to Liza Hearn, this was not the time. He had bigger fish to fry than Annie Walker. He knew how Joan felt. Sometimes being the boss sucked.

"Walker, I am sorry you weren't feeling well. But, it changes nothing here. It's an unofficial way of doing things here. But it has worked well for us over the years. I know we could get Jai and Conrad back in here, but I am sensing you have another option?"

Even though Auggie couldn't see Arthur, he knew that last part was directed at him. One slight nod in the affirmative answered that question. Auggie knew he only had outside shots of getting out into the field anymore. The last time they let him, he went rogue on them. Based on the way he acted just now, he was sure they already knew their answer.

Annie was still a little out of it. She tried to clear the cobwebs and focus on Arthur's words. There was a sense of déjà vu in them. He was saying this kind of thing when she went down. What other option? She looked at Joan for a clue, but Joan was looking at Auggie, who was standing almost at attention, with his hand on her shoulder now…..oh no, they couldn't make him. He had offered. How did they know? She knew he wanted back out in the field. According to what he told her last night, this was a signal in screwed up CIA land, that he was willing to give that up.

Hell no. She would not let him sacrifice that for her. She loved him too….oh crap. Did she love Auggie? No. Yes? Could she have picked a worse moment to have this conversation with her heart and head?

Apparently not. Joan and Arthur were staring at her. Auggie's hand had just squeezed her shoulder and then rubbed it reassuringly. As crazy as it sounded she could feel strength from him. She also wanted to curl up in that strength. She knew she could. But right now, she needed to deal with this. They really expected this to happen this way? Really? She needed to buy some time. This was happening at lightning speed. She needed to slow this freight train down.

"I know what you are expecting, all of you. But I have only had a day or so to think about all this. I can't, I can't jump. Frankly, this is all a little crazy. I need make decisions. I get that. But I will not be pushed into them."

She stood up, ready to walk out. Auggie's hand came along her arm and held her up. Damnit. How was she supposed to make an exit if he had to hold her up? She took a deep breath and started to walk away.

"Joan, Arthur, can I have a day? I just need to…well to make one of the biggest decisions of my life. I know agents are supposed to be able to make life and death calls all the time. But this time it's my life. No, it's not just my life. "

Arthur started to speak but Joan's hand stopped him. She was going to give Annie the day at least. This was not the normal circumstance. Auggie's voice cut across all their musings.

"Joan, Arthur, could we have the room?"

**No, I am not evil. I had planned to end this normally, honestly, but see the A/N above as my feeble excuse. So, check in, let me know I am not out here alone**?


	5. Chapter 5

**Several of you kind reviewers have mentioned the pace of this story. The bunnies say thank you. I was all set to race ahead during this chapter, and they commandeered the keyboard again. This one is a lot of dialogue. I hope I got their 'voices' right.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own a football player who thinks he should play with an injured finger. Auggie and the crew are still on my wish list.**

**SOUVENIR – Chapter 5**

There it was, that note of quiet command. He was standing up straight, head cocked slightly to one side. He seemed completely calm and in control. She couldn't believe he was throwing Joan out of her office. She couldn't believe they were leaving.

Outside her office door, Joan was thinking the same thing. Auggie had always had a strength about him. He had always wrapped it in his charm and humor. This seemed to be moving it up a level. She looked at Arthur.

"I think this may take some time. Buy me a cup of coffee?"

Arthur's mouth twisted in a smile. "It seems I was watching over my shoulder at Jai and Conrad. Maybe I should be keeping an eye on Anderson?"

"This has always been there. He now has a reason to use it."

"I hope Annie understands what he is doing for her."

"Pretty sure he will get his point across"

They shared another smile and then collected themselves.

"Joan, I have spent more time on this than I planned. You will let me know?"

"Yes"

The silence in Joan's office after the door closed was reminiscent of last night at his apartment. The air hung heavy with it. This time Auggie was not letting her leave. He was making his case.

"Annie, sit down. You are still pretty weak. You need to listen to me."

"No! No, Auggie. You are the best, really. But I am not going to let you throw yourself and your career under the bus for me. I get what they want. I just don't know if I can do it. "

It was going to break him but he had to ask the question. He braced himself.

"Because you're still in love with Ben Mercer?"

"Ben? God, no. He was supposed to be my great love, right? But you know what? Even if you are CIA you don't dump the real love of your life. He tossed me aside for his op so fast, he left skid marks. Mostly, he left them all over my heart. In some ways, having him come back into my life was the best thing."

"Are you in love with him still or not?"

"Listen to me, Auggie. I got to see him again, to find out what and why. That was what I really needed. That night, that night we, well, we , it was wonderful, but it wasn't real. He ditched me again less than 24 hours later. He wasn't coming back for me. Oh, yeah, he would have swung through occasionally when he was back in Langley, but then, he…"

"He got killed. And now you are left with no closure again."

"No, actually, I am done. Having him bleed out in my arms was devastating. But after a few really good crying jags, it came to me. He was always going to end up that way. Nothing I could do would change that. He lived for being James Bond. I was never interested in being the woman in that scenario. Because, Bond may be exciting, but the women were interchangeable."

"I can't imagine anyone thinking of you that way"

"Not deliberately, but there would have always been an op. I don't know that I could live like that.

"So, it's not Ben?"

"No, I think it was the idea of Ben for a long time. But the reality kind of blew the idea and memory away, and not in a good way. I kind of thought for a little bit that the reason I was so tired was depression of some kind over him. Instead, he caused the exhaustion in another way."

"Annie. You know what they want."

"I know. It's crazy, but I imagine in their twisted world this makes sense. I just don't know if I can marry someone just to say I am married. What if I fall in love? What if they guy falls in love? We'd be stuck."

"Stuck? Is that how you would see us?"

"No! I just mean, oh hell." She sat down again, heavily, her head aching. Suddenly she was exhausted.

"Auggie, you are really good at being single. Women fall all over you. And honestly, are you over Tasha? What if you were married to me and she came back? How could I stand between you and the real love of your life?"

"Tasha? No. I think I was in love with the idea too. If I had really loved her like that, I would have told the Agency to screw off and stayed with her. I was the kind of guy who dumped who he thought was the love of his life. I know the difference now. I will never hear from Tasha again. And I'm ok with it. Now, you have a decision to make. They won't give you much time here. We can make this work. Unless you have another option in mind?"

"What about your career? You went back out into the field. You have a lot to offer still. You told me that if you get married like this they take it as some sort of sign you want to move up. Do you really want to be a boss? Are you planning to be Arthur? You would hate that. And eventually, you would, you would ha…hate me"

She held up her hand to stop him from denying it and then remembered he didn't see the gesture. Instead she reached up and put her hand on his arm.

"I have options here."

"Options? I thought you were planning to keep…'

"No, not that. Yes, I want a baby. No, I didn't want one now. But I mean as far as a career. Look, I thought about this. I have pretty high clearances. I am sure I could work at State or someplace as a translator. I can switch between several languages. I would like to think Joan would give me a decent reference. We could still see each other."

"Stop right now. You really don't get it do you? In the normal world, you decide to leave a company, you give two weeks' notice, they take you for lunch on your last day and it's all nice, right?"

"I guess. OK, so it will be little different here."

"A little is an understatement. The second you announce you are leaving, certain protocols kick in. They take your phone; search your desk and purse. You do not get to say good bye. You do not pass Go, you do not collect $200. You are out the door, in a NY minute. We are told you are gone and separation protocol is in effect. This means we are not permitted to have any kind of contact with you for at least one year."

"Why? Never mind, I just got it."

"So, if you walk out this door and tell Joan you are even thinking of leaving, I can't even speak to you until well after your baby is born.

"One year?"

"That's the minimum. Generally they go 18 months. I have seen up to 5 years."

Annie looked up into Auggie's grim face. She hadn't even known him 18 months. The idea of no contact with him for at least that long sent a pain through her that was almost physical. She hated going a day on an op with speaking to him. The last two months had been hell enough.

She looked up at his face, hoping to get a clue there.

"You're really willing to do this? Why?"

She watched a smile ghost across his lips. It wasn't one of his big happy infectious smiles. This was the one he used when he thought no one was noticing. But she noticed them all. Watching Auggie for clues at first and later because she just liked watching him had taught her his smiles. She liked them all.

Auggie knew if she had moved on from fighting the idea to questioning his motives, he had her. She was bending. What did he tell her? The truth might be a little overwhelming right now. But she had to know it wasn't just for the baby, it was for her. Well, honestly, he thought, it was for him.

"Maybe because of my brothers. They have been ragging me about how I would marry a beast because I couldn't see. Their jaws will drop when they see you."

She snorted her laughter. Suddenly, they were back. They were Annie and Auggie again. His big grin reminded her of how much she had missed this, and them.

A knock broke their moment of camaraderie. Joan was not used to waiting for her own office. Auggie was surprised she had let it go this long. He knew Joan liked Annie. He spoke quickly and in a soft voice. He only had another moment to make his case.

"I can buy you today to make a decision. Talk to Joan, and then meet me at my desk. I know you still have time off. I can swing the rest of the day. First you need to eat. Then you, no we have to talk to your sister. Then you have to get a gown for you and your sister and nieces. I have to find out which brother is flying in to inspect you. Even if we are deciding doing this fast, this will be done right. You will have that wedding you wanted as a little girl"

Annie could feel her chest tighten. If she wasn't in love before, that speech just sent her over the edge. Even blind, he saw her better than anyone. God, at that moment being married to him was the best idea ever.

Joan walked in and saw them smiling at each other. Auggie's head went up and he gave a small nod.

"Joan, I am headed back to my desk to wrap up a few things and then I am going to see that she eats. After that, we are going to talk outside these walls."

"I will tell you my decision tomorrow, Joan?" Because even though she wanted him, Annie still had to decide if letting him bind himself to her like this was fair and right.

"Fine Auggie. Annie, a brief moment?"

When the two women were alone, Joan considered the younger woman. She was still a little pale, but her face was more animated. Auggie was good for her. Based on the word from the techno crowd, she was just as good for him.

"I understand you will give me your decision tomorrow. I just want you to know once decided; there is no going back here. These circumstances are unusual."

"I understand that, Joan. I just hate the idea of anyone being forced to get married. And Auggie being pushed into this just seems wrong."

Joan hesitated to say anything, but decided to break her own protocol. This business was tough enough on women. Annie needed a little girl to girl talk.

"You didn't know Auggie before he was blinded. He was on his way to the being the best. Besides the obvious of tough, he is brilliant. He could think faster on his feet on an op than anyone. A normal agent would have been happy to be hidden in the basement when blinded. Not Auggie. He fought his way back here. He was determined to be seen as important here. There isn't a protocol, or nuance of this agency he doesn't have stored away in that brilliant mind of his."

"I know, that's why I hate him being forced"

"You're missing it, Annie. No one forces August Anderson. He is a force of nature. Don't let all that geeky techno nerd charm fool you. He has a core of pure steel. When he wants something, he is relentless. Can you imagine the strength it took to come back the way he has? Do you think we would have considered sending any other BLIND agent into the field? He is the walking exception to every rule. He may look like Clark Kent, but is more man of steel.

"Clark Kent? Really? He dresses like Jimmy Olsen or sometimes, those sweaters? Mr Rogers."

The two women shared a rare girl talk kind of giggle. Because making fun of how clueless men are at dressing themselves is a universal bond between women.

" Clark, Jimmy or even wearing a cape, if he says he wants to marry you, I would start looking for a dress and some flowers fast. Now go."

Finding herself still a little shaky, Annie left the office. Joan's surprising discussion of Auggie confirmed a lot she had already suspected. Auggie wasn't being forced here. He wanted to do this. She had hope. But she wanted to be sure it wasn't his whole need to be a hero motivating this. Because once real life kicks in, she didn't want him to regret it. Her recently discovered feelings wouldn't survive that.

It was time she and Auggie had a serious talk. She only prayed this conversation wouldn't break her heart. Because Annie knew this heartbreak would make Ben look like the 7th grade.

Taking a deep cleansing breath, she straightened up and went to find Auggie. Their conversation wasn't over yet.

**Too slow?**

**Sorry for the dig, on his clothes. I get that he is blind and all, but do they have to cover that body with that awful crap? Except the vests. I kind of like the vests. Sorry, tangent there.**

**Stay with me? Let me know you have?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, my lovely reviewers….another chapter today. Bad news? Weekend from Hell upcoming. Football game, after game dinner, family party and pumpkin picking. You get the drift. So, if I can sneak sometime from all that and need therapy, (and let's be honest, I will) I promise to try to post something.**

**OK? So, stay with me, let me know what you love/hate. Ok tell me what you love. The hate part is too depressing.**

**DISCLAIMER: If Auggie comes to the game with me I will be very nice about sitting in those damned bleachers. Otherwise, sigh, still not mine**

**Souvenir – Chapter 6**

Auggie walked away from Joan's office with a decided spring to his step. He hadn't completely won Annie over, but he knew he was on the right track. Right now, all he wanted to do was get to his desk and clear it so he could spend the day with her. He rarely took time off. His life was about to go a full overhaul. That was likely to change too.

"Anderson? A word?"

He smelled the cologne before he even heard the voice. Jai Wilcox and his father were everything Auggie understood and sometimes hated about the Agency. But this conversation probably couldn't be avoided. Better to have it now, before Annie caught any wind of it.

"Jai? Haven't you left yet?"

To the outside observer, the two men looked to be co-workers having a casual moment in the hall of Anyoffice, USA. This was not any office and no one was a casual observer. They were all trained to take in even the slightest nuances of body languages as potentially lifesaving clues. Their shoulders were back and each was in a slightly combative stance. It would seem on the surface that the advantage went to Jai. He was just slightly taller, better looking, better dressed and held himself with an air of authority and superiority. But again, those who knew would give the edge to Auggie. Under those casual clothes, floppy hair and relaxed stance, he was pure muscle. Those who had seen him work out at the gym had seen the source of that easy confidence. It was, to those who were watching, a pair of large, sleek jungle cats sizing each other up before a battle. People were trying desperately to think of a reason to stand close enough for some great eavesdropping.

Jai threw out the first jab.

"So, are congratulations in order? Any port in a storm I guess."

It took all of Auggie's training not to punch Jai in his well formed nose.

"No. Not yet. The lady will make her own decision in her own time. But, let's face it, you were never a contender. She is much more discriminating than that. It must be hard to always be an also-ran."

Auggie knew Jai had seen him as his chief competition back when they were both out in the field. He also knew Jai had come in behind him time and time again. More than that, Auggie knew how much that disappointed Henry. He was not above rubbing salt in that scar, hoping it was still an open wound.

"OK, Anderson. Enough of this crap. This time it's not about you and me. "

Glancing around, Jai noticed they had drawn a very subtle crowd. They were too good to seem obvious. What he wanted to say to Auggie was best said in private.

"I think we should finish this in private."

"Are we the morning show? Oh yes, the lack of bustle tells me the walls and their ears are all over this one. My office, I think?"

Home field advantage. Auggie would seem less awkward there. He knew it and Jai probably suspected it. After clearing the room and giving them all tasks that would send them to other parts of the floor, Auggie wondered how often he was going to have to clear offices today. Closing the blinds behind the lip reading curiosity seekers, he strolled over to his desk and sat.

"What do you want Jai? I am pretty sure this isn't idle chit chat or time to play needle the blind guy day. So you must have an agenda. I have a pretty full one myself. So, let's get this over with."

"Annie Walker. You know I was ordered to get close. But what you don't know is that I probably would have anyway. She's different."

"So, I have noticed. Captain Obvious, what else did you want?"

"Anderson, I am trying to say something here. Put away the snide crap for a minute will ya? I have been out in the field with her. And no, I'm not saying this to push your face in that. I want you to know, she's good, really good. Losing her for a while will be bad. Losing her permanently would be worse. She is a natural. You and I both know how rare that is. The only problem she has is trust. The people she trusts, she will walk across burning shards of glass for them. It almost got her into trouble over you. It almost got her killed for Mercer."

"Trouble for me?"

"Wait, something you don't know?" Jai leaned it and spoke softly. This was the CIA. The walls truly did have ears. "She was so certain of you that she was a hairsbreadth from going off the grid herself. If I hadn't been there, she would have. She believes in you completely. I didn't and don't care about you. But, I wasn't letting us lose her."

The shocked look on Auggie's face told Jai he didn't really know how far Annie had gone. Auggie knew Joan had pulled a few strings to get him back and smooth over the Tasha mess.

"I thought you and Annie were sent after me?"

"We were. But she went above and beyond. We were supposed to follow the protocol. Not Annie. She figured out what you were doing and where. She insisted we literally turn the CIA jet around to follow you. She was that sure of you. Complete trust. You know how rare that is in our world. That girl has that for you."

Auggie sat back from low voice that vibrated into his head. Thinking you have connection was nothing compared to what Jai had revealed. Complete trust. Jai was right. It wasn't just rare, it was exceptional. He was humbled to hear it.

Seeing Auggie actually speechless was almost worth it. But it wasn't what Jai came to say. He leaned forward to say it

"Anderson, she is a diamond in the mud around here. You protect her and take care of her with your life. Because, if you don't, you will vanish without a trace"

Having said what he wanted, Jai's face took on its usual urbane smirk. He held out his hand and shook Auggie's hand.

"Oh yeah, Anderson, invite me to the wedding."

Auggie stood up and returned the gesture. He didn't like Jai. But he couldn't deny what the man had said. Annie was a diamond. It was going to be his job to cherish that.

It was a brief moment of solidarity for the two men. They both understood that it wouldn't be mentioned and certainly wouldn't happen again. There were united in that instant by Annie Walker.

They pulled back and Auggie couldn't resist getting a last dig in.

"Always a bridesmaid, never a bride, hmm, Jai?"

"Anderson, you would look lovely in a dress, I hear you favor that style"

"Seriously?"

Annie's voice cut across their joking. She had gotten to Auggie's door and seen it closed and the blinds drawn. At first no one wanted to meet her eye. Finally she cornered Gloria, the biggest gossip. One look and Gloria spilled it all.

"Well, at first, Jai and Auggie were talking in the hallway. But it was getting pretty intense, so Auggie dragged him in there. We have been waiting for the sounds of a fight, but nothing."

"Fight?"

"Oh come on Walker. You have to know. It's not about an op this time."

Annie didn't need the raised eyebrows and smirk to get it. Auggie and Jai had a history and it wasn't pretty. Everyone knew that. Putting her into this was unacceptable.

She went through that door like a woman possessed. With her one word, they stopped and had the grace to look guilty.

"Are you serious? You came in here, after dragging your Neanderthal display throught halls of the Central Intelligence Agency? What the hell? Am I bone between you two dogs? Today hasn't been enough of a disaster for me? I know! Let's throw a practically public fight between you two about this whole issue! Seriously? You know what Auggie; I will talk to you later. I have to go deal with my sister. Let's just make this day a trifecta of horror."

She spun around and marched out trying to keep her head high. In reality she was about 2 seconds from crying, but she wasn't about to give Gloria any more of a show.

Auggie reacted faster than Jai, but running through a crowded hall was hard even for him. She was gone out the door and in her car before he could even get a cab called.

Jai came up behind him.

"That could have gone better"

"Ya think? Captain Obvious strikes again"

Annie got a few blocks away and finally had to pull over. The tears were beginning obscure her vision. How the hell did this get so out of control? She thought she and Auggie had a moment in Joan's office. Was that all about one-upmanship with Jai? She rested her head against the steering wheel. All she wanted was to know what was right.

Right was a moving target when you worked for the CIA.

The knock on the window shocked her out of her skin.

**I kind of like the Jai/Auggie rivalry angle. Can you tell? Yes, I promise, Danielle is coming up!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Whew! Long weekend. Football team won, got pumpkins and even hit a few wineries on the North Fork of LI. **

**So the freaking story bunnies hated the original chapter I had written here and decided they like Jai Wilcox. Really. They and I both watched video's and decided he might not be such a bastard. So, he conned the story bunnies into re-writing the whole thing. **

**Sorry for the delay. Blame the bunnies. But feed them with reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own a 16 year old who can't play for a few more weeks. Gladly trade him for a life size Auggie Doll. Until then, just playing with them.**

**SOUVENIR – Chapter 7**

"Auggie! How did you get here?"

She glanced over and saw a large black SUV, driven by Jai of all people. Was there any way to escape them if she wanted? Looking at the determined line of Auggie's mouth, she supposed not.

"Annie, you can't do this. How I am I supposed to hop in a cab and say follow this blinking GPS signal on an encrypted phone?

"Auggie, why would Jai drive you do to find me?"

By this point, Jai, who had come up to the car as well answered before Auggie could.

"Annie, where are you running to? I know this is all too much, but there is more you need to understand. There are benches over there. I am calling in that we found you."

"Call in?"

"Yeah, well, Jai and I talking behind closed doors, you bursting in and hightailing it out? That kind of hit the radar. Then we sort of appropriated an agency vehicle. He needs to justify that"

"Appropriated? More swiped for a joy ride"

"Chasing you has not been a joy ride. Jai will tell them we were protecting one of our own. Get out of the car. Jai will be leaving, and I have to explain something to you."

"Anderson, I am not leaving. Annie, come on and sit with us. I think you have the right to make an informed decision."

She watched as Auggie straightened up and squared his shoulders as he looked toward Jai. Jai adopted a similar stance. Annie knew what Gloria meant. It was pretty basic Neanderthal stuff. She leaned her head back down to the steering wheel.

"Annie? I promise, I only want to talk a few minutes with you."

Jai's voice, gentle and unsure made her pick up her head. Auggie seemed just as perplexed. She looked around at the rest stop. It was quiet. At least the entire CIA wasn't watching this. Maybe it would be better to get this all out. She got out of the car.

"Wilcox? Why are you still here?"

"Because it occurred to me that she doesn't have all the facts. Go sit over there. I want to talk to Annie privately a moment. Better, yet, go sit in the SUV. I know about your hearing. Put on the radio. "

"Annie?"

"You know what Auggie? Go. I will be fine. I think I can give him a few minutes."

"You only get a few minutes. Annie? I am on your team. Remember?"

"ME. I am on your team." Those words were her lifeline and talisman on that awful Zurich op as they had been ever since. Watching him walk away, Annie knew Auggie was making sure he was still inside her head. Looking at Jai's face, he got that too, and was not happy about it.

"Sit down Annie. I want you to know some things here. I know this has been hell for you. All of it. But you need to understand a few things before you make any decision. First of all, yeah, I was told to stay close to you because of Mercer. But I want you to know, I probably would have wanted to get to know you better anyway. You are smart, and good. That's a combination we don't see often in our line. I truly like you more than you know."

"Thank you for that, but…"

"Wait. I'm not finished. You know I have been calling since Sri Lanka. I don't know if you know that op to get you was way off book. I didn't go there for Mercer. He was going to end up dead sooner or later. I knew that. I went in for you. When Arthur Campbell called me last night, I knew what he expected me to do. I also know I could have begged off pretty easily with no mark against me. I wanted to be there for you this morning. "

He reached into his very expensive suit pocket and pulled out a ring box. Annie's eyes got huge. This was not happening. Oh God. He flipped the catch and winking at her in the morning light was a huge marquis diamond, surrounded by rubies. It was gorgeous. Looking into Jai's handsome face, she saw the seriousness of his intent. This was not something you found at the last second on Arthur Campbell's orders.

"I called my mother last night after Arthur called me. It's hers. If it's not your style, we can have it reset. But I wanted you to know I mean this. Marry me. I know the life you have lived. I know you deserve a real home, stability for this baby and you. I want to give you all that. No one is pushing me here. This is me, asking you. Keep the ring while you decide. I want you to know I am here. Really here for you. Because I want to be."

He leaned over and brushed a soft kiss across her startled lips. He leaned in and kissed her just a little more firmly. She was shocked but she hadn't said no. This had been all so much, but he knew she had to decide. He could hear Anderson's cane tapping on the sidewalk by where he had left the car. Jai saw her glance toward the sound instinctively. He cupped her face in his hands, making her focus only on him.

"And this has nothing to do with Anderson. I know what you hear about us. This is about you and me and the life we could have. I promise I would be good to you. I want to be the kind of husband and father mine should have been. Think about it?"

He shut her fingers around the ring box. She didn't jump up and say yes right away. That would have been too easy. But she didn't say no either. He had said his piece. If she did choose Anderson, it wouldn't be because she had no choice or he didn't try. This was one regret he was not going to have.

The tapping got louder. Annie startled and put the ring box in her bag. Jai had seemed so sweet and sincere. She assumed he had been pushed by Arthur. Maybe not?

"Wilcox, the radio in the car went off. I think someone is looking for it. You better call in. We'll wait here. Better yet, feel free to leave."

Auggie was dismissing Jai. Jai smiled at him and Annie.

"I think I will wait on this one, Anderson."

Auggie's head tilted as he heard the confidence in Jai's tone. This wasn't good. He was a good looking guy, with money, connections and sight. Auggie knew that Annie had been attracted. He knew Jai had been to her sister's house.

"Just wait in the car."

Waiting for Jai's footsteps to retreat, Auggie then sat in the spot his rival had vacated. Annie looked at Auggie's dear face and wondered what was left for him to say. In an almost identical mover to Jai, he too pulled out a ring box. Oh God. It really pours when it rains here. This box was flipped open to reveal a lovely simple setting. Another large diamond, this time round in a classic Tiffany setting winked at her.

"Annie, marry me. I keep asking, but I never get a chance to give you a ring. It was my great Aunt Bella's ring. She gave this to me years ago. She told me then to wait for a girl with Moxie."

"Auggie, it's beautiful, but I think I need to think a little."

"Jai proposed too, didn't he? Bastard."

"Yes, and at least he could tell me why he wanted to do this. You keep making jokes."

"I am not asking because I have to. I am asking because I can."

"What?"

"Admit it. We are connected. It's almost a little creepy. I get comments on it all the time. You think you are the only agent I handle? You think I am this tight with them all? You think I let them all into my life like this? I can tell you I don't. It's been noticed."

"I know we have a special…"

"Don't say it. Don't say we are like brother and sister. I have siblings. I don't feel this way, I promise you. I never want to do this."

With that unerring sense of where she was at all times, he too cupped her cheek, but his kiss was not soft or swift. He swooped in and possessed. He kissed her with all he was afraid to say just yet. He couldn't believe she tasted better than she smelled. He imagined tasting all of her. The thought caused him to pull her closer.

Her last coherent thought was that there seemed to be nothing he wasn't amazing at doing. She could literally feel herself melting toward him. This was nothing like Jai or Ben's…oh God.

Pulling herself away from him, her head began to pound again. Two men were proposing, she was carrying a third's child. What kind of woman was she?

"Auggie, I am going home. You go back to work. I will talk to my sister. Somehow, I think that would be better."

He heard the ring box quietly click close. Bracing himself, he waited for it to be shoved back at him. It wasn't.

"The ring is beautiful. But I won't wear it till I'm sure. Go. I promise to call you later."

He stood and stepped toward her. Her smaller hand came up to his chest and stopped him.

"Please. I am fine. I know I need to answer. Leaving you both hanging is wrong, but I will call later. Please?"

Both? Sonofabitch. That bastard Wilcox didn't drive to be nice. He wanted another shot at Annie. The slightly hurt look on Auggie's face was transformed into a hard line.

"And Auggie? No fighting. No getting him back with evil techno tricks either. He isn't a bad person. Really. Don't make us all ridiculous? Promise?"

The plea kept him from only punching the bastard right away. He nodded reluctantly.

"Tonight Annie. You tell me tonight. We have plans to make?"

He was angry at himself for phrasing it as a question. He wanted this settled now. He wanted to know she was his. Bastard Wilcox. Revenge was a dish best served cold. Auggie planned to shove it down Jai's throat when the time was right. But for now, he would be nice, just for Annie's sake.

The ride back to Langley was quiet. Each man was processing the scope of what they had just done. Proposing was not something either man would take lightly. Jai wasn't sure of Annie. But he did know she now knew she had a real option.

Annie looked at the two ring boxes. God, she hoped Danielle was home. She hoped she would understand. She hoped there was a pint of Ben & Jerry's there. Hell. This conversation would probaly require a couple of half gallons.

**Danielle is up next, really, I promise. We all still here? The bunnies want to know if they have this right…**


	8. Chapter 8

**As promised, here is Danielle. Not sure I got her voice right. She reminds me of my older sister. I guess that's a universal truth about big sisters.**

**I also need to thank all you lovely reviewers. Your comments and suggestions are heard by the bunnies. Case in point, Beth – Geek Chick, you asked, you get, sort of.**

**DISCLAIMER – Still don't own them, but will take an Auggie to go? No? Just trying.**

**SOUVENIR – Chapter 8**

The ride to her sister's home was completed on auto-pilot. Annie was barely aware that she was driving. Pulling into the driveway, she glanced longingly at the guest house. It would be so much easier to hide in there. The two rings in her bag said otherwise. This needed to be faced now.

"Danielle? We need to talk. Actually, I need to talk. I need you to sit quietly and listen. Can you do that?"

"Annie? What the hell kind of thing is that to ask? My God! I know I have been busy the last few weeks, but you look like hell. What is going on?"

"Ben"

"That bastard? Annie, it's been two years, more, actually. Time to move on."

"I saw him."

"What? When"

"That trip to the Far East a couple of months ago to authenticate those manuscripts? I saw him. It was one night."

"What happened to him? Where is he now?"

"He worked for a private security company. He couldn't say anymore. It was why he left. He didn't think it was fair to me to pull me into that world. We, well we were together one night and then I found out he was killed a few days later"

It was the simplest of stories she could give her sister. It was a little light on details, but that was safer. Annie moved onto the hard part over her sister's exclamations.

"So, I found out. Well, it's just that….I am pregnant."

"WHAT? That bastard gets you pregnant and then dies? Well that explains why you look like crap. Are you sure? What are you going to do here Annie?"

"I am keeping it. And now here is the hard part. Got any ice cream?"

"Ice cream? Are you kidding? Sit down. When have you last eaten? My God! Are you sure? Have you seen a doctor? You are too pale. You need iron. A spinach and cheese omelet. Easy on the stomach."

She paused in her monologue long enough to hug her sister tight.

"Are you OK? This won't be easy. But you know we are here, right here for you."

"You're not the only one."

With that cryptic remark, she pulled the two ring boxes out of her bag and placed them on the kitchen counter.

"What are those?"

"Open them"

Danielle opened them and gasped at the two exquisite pieces of jewelry.

"Well, they are gorgeous. Who gave them to you? He is giving you a choice of rings?"

"Here is where it gets bizarre. Two men have proposed to me. Each one has been wonderful and really wants to marry me. I don't know how to…decide."

"Do you want to get married?"

"My boss is really old school. She has the power to make my job pretty miserable if I am not at least engaged. And you know how rough it is in this economy. I can't afford to lose a job or benefits, especially now."

"Who, wait, I know. Jai, the perfect specimen. Is he one? I'll bet the one with the rubies is from him. My God! They can't be real. But they look amazing. He really liked you. And oh the kids would be…oops, sorry. Michael said that he had never seen a man look at you like that."

Danielle was too engrossed in the ring to notice the face Annie made. Jai looked at Annie like she was an asset on a mission. But today, he had really looked at her. She was sure he was sincere.

"This other ring is classic and lovely. This guy really knows you. Wait? Who the hell else have you dated? God knows I have tried to find a man for you. You don't talk about anyone but, wait, Auggie from work. I thought he was a friend. Of course, it would be some friend to take those kids through the Smithsonian like he did. But Annie, he is, well, blind. How could he parent?"

"Danielle! Auggie being blind is not an issue."

"No, it shouldn't be, but when you are dealing with an infant or oh God a toddler, it will be. I didn't even know you and he, were involved."

"We aren't really, but we are close, very close. I trust him completely. Frankly, his blindness had never really been an issue with us. He knows me so well."

Danielle slid a plate of food in front of her sister and eyed her shrewdly.

"Eat first. We talk after."

While her sister ate, Danielle again examined the rings. Only Annie could get pregnant by a man who had broken her heart years ago, and have him die on her. Now she was talking about getting married for her job? And only Annie could have two men propose.

"Finished? Good. Now, a case of reality soup. Marriage is hard. Don't get me wrong. I love Michael more now than when we got married. But it really takes the two of us working together. I love him so it's not work. Gorgeous rings and men willing to marry you like this are all well and good. But can you see either of them in the long haul? Because if you marry and are not fully in all the way, you will make yourself, him and this child's life a hell. Do you see yourself doing laundry and broken dishwashers and all the real life crap for years with either of these men? Because if you don't, no job is worth it."

"Danielle, I don't know"

"Then the answer is neither. Walk away from them both. The man who lets you go, wouldn't have stayed. Imagine you are without each one. How does that make you feel?"

Annie was a little stunned. She thought her sister would be over the moon with the two rings and proposals. She expected her to push her down the aisle in a heartbeat.

"I think your heart probably knows the answer. Take the rings. Go lie down for a bit. I'll wake you up later before the girls come home. We can talk again then."

Snapping the ring boxes shut, she handed them to her younger sister. She wanted so much to fix this for her. But she knew this was one Annie had solve herself. She also had watched her sister's face as she asked her about each man. Annie didn't know it yet. She was in too much shock. But Danielle was pretty sure which one would be her brother-in-law. As Annie left, she smiled. Then she began to pull out a list and make plans. Her baby sister was getting married. They had no mother. Danielle had a job to do.

Annie stretched out across the bed in the guest house. She opened and closed each ring box. As much as she hated to admit it, Danielle was right. Proposals and rings were very romantic. This was about much more than that. How could she expect either man to marry for the rest of his life like this?

Her phone chirp broke across her reverie. Glancing at the Caller ID, she saw Auggie's initials. Of course he was going to call.

"Annie? You got home OK? Did you eat? How did it go with your sister?"

"Yes, yes and fine. Now stop, I need to think."

"I know, it's just that I want you to know, no matter what, I am going to be there. If you decide to go, I am gone too. That simple. You don't have to be on your own. I just wanted you to have that option."

The phone clicked and he was gone. The phone call was pure Auggie. Here is the problem; here is how he plans to solve it. Annie wasn't a fool. She knew Auggie's talent would get hired anywhere. But his blindness would never be accepted the way it was at the Agency. It had given him a purpose when most men would have bailed on life.

The phone chirped again. Jai this time. She really didn't want to talk to him, but thought she owed him equal time.

"Annie? You got home ok? Any decision? The sooner, the better, I think, don't you?"

"Yes, I am fine and I got home fine. Nothing yet." She hung up with more effort than she needed.

She opened Jai's ring. If her sister only knew it was real, she would have died. It was incredible. Annie lay back, slipped the ring on and held it up, watching as it caught the light. She imagined her hand years from now still wearing this. Twenty-five years, into the future. Kids, a big house, probably some servants. Annie tried to picture an older Jai. He had amazing bone structure as her sister had pointed out that night of the cook out. He would still be handsome and running things at the CIA. Where would she be in this? She could see Jai; she could even see the big house. Would she be the perfect D.C. wife, a charming hostess? Yes. She would have the kind of home she used to dream about when she was packing every 2 years.

Her phone pinged again. This time it was a text. Oh God. Conrad asking to meet for drinks of all things. Didn't he get that she was pregnant? Yeah, he was really cute, and Arthur's presumptive heir, when he moved up the food chain. While getting proposals from Jai and Auggie were sweet and special, she had a feeling getting one from Conrad would be rehearsed. She pictured him looking in the mirror practicing flicking open the box for a ring from a mall jeweler.

Another ping. Now he wanted to know what time they would meet at Allen's. He was going to propose at the after work watering hole? Typing back a simple no to both questions, she then flipped open the phone to tell Auggie about this.

Auggie. She pictured him 25 years down the road. He would still have that boyish smile, maybe a few grey hairs. She could see him sitting at a big table with kids, grandkids probably listening to all the conversations at once. She wouldn't be at the other end of the table though; he wouldn't want her that far away. She would have to sit next to him. He would know where her hand was at all times so he could give it or her elbow a squeeze. That elbow squeeze looked like she was helping guide him. It had turned into their own secret signal when they thought something was funny.

Auggie. He offered to marry her without even thinking. He was willing to leave his dream job. And oh yes, that kiss. But why? She needed an answer. She was going to take a leap of faith.

She grabbed her keys.

**Hoping you are still with me? Feed the bunnies, people, feed the bunnies!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know what you are all expecting here, and hate to be a tease. Blame the bunnies. Honestly, I have no idea where I am going. They keep taking over my keyboard.**

**It was suggested that Annie wanting Auggie made sense, but why Jai? Hope this answers some of that.**

**DISCLAIMER: Pesky story bunnies and laundry only, sad to say….**

**SOUVENIR – Chapter 9**

"Going somewhere?

Lost in her own thoughts, Annie didn't see her sister until she spoke. Danielle swooped in a grabbed keys Annie dropped. Holding them tight against her chest, her sister just pointed back into the guest house.

"I don't see either ring on you. Have you decided? No, you haven't. I know where you are going. But you can't."

"What?"

"You are headed to get some clarity from your buddy weren't you? You know you have been attracted to Jai all along. Hell, even our cat could sense it between you two. But, I think Auggie has been best friend waiting for an opening guy, hasn't he?"

" No! What? Danielle give me the keys."

"Nope. Back inside. I was pretty blindsided the information overload before. We need to talk. I am not planning to tell you what you should do. But we are going to talk about this."

Annie knew she could disable her sister and get the keys. However, it would be tough to explain to Michael why his wife was in the hospital. She thought about talking around Danielle. Not happening, Danielle had that "mommy is not going to budge on this one" look on her face. She turned back into the house.

"Well, you look a little better. I think the food and rest helped here."

"Danielle, is that what you wanted to discuss?"

"No. Give me the rings. I know they are in your bag."

Annie reluctantly pulled them out. Her sister opened and examined each one carefully. Leaving them both open on the counter, she faced them toward Annie.

"You were headed to hash this out with your best friend"

She cut off Annie's protests with a raised hand.

"Look, I should be insulted, but I'm not. Once I met Auggie and heard you talk about him, I got the closeness. He is great. I have had Michael for a long time now. I'm really glad you have a friend. And the truth is, we were around the military our whole lives. You always had guy friends. And true to form, this one wants more."

"What?"

"You can't do it this time. I know your instinct is to run to this friend about the guy problem. But this time, he is part of it and that would be so unfair. All those guys, those buddies, they were all hoping for more. Auggie wants more. Annie, men have been falling all over you since you were 14. Don't you remember Korea?"

"Barely, we left after only a few months."

"Some business man was following you around. They were pretty sure you were going to disappear. They decided Daddy should go stateside after that. Remember Colonel Clark?"

"Clark? Wasn't he the klutz?"

"No, Annie, you were 16, almost 17. The man tripped over his own feet every time he saw you."

"Stop it."

"No, Mom wrote to me at college and told me the story. The point is that men have been attracted to you for a long time. I wasn't kidding when I said you were one of the beautiful people. You are so good that you don't even see it. You think the world treats everyone this way."

"I think you are nuts and this has nothing to do with…"

"Yeah it kind of does in a weird way. Because attraction, and heat, well don't discount them."

"Ookaay."

"I know I spouted off about how hard marriage is, but I was so taken aback, I forgot to mention how great it is too. Because in the middle of all the messiness, the busted plumbing, it is so wonderful to have a man who thinks you are still sexy in sweats. The man, who after a long day of carpools and crying kids, drops a kiss on your neck and whispers something naughty to you."

"So didn't want to hear that about you."

"Funny. I am talking about the heat. Sometimes, it boils, sometimes, you get so busy, you forget about it. But if you are lucky, in a good marriage, it's always simmering there."

She picked up Jai's ring.

"This is gorgeous. And for all his 'I'm just a regular guy' routine, he showed up in a custom tailored shirt. He reeks of privilege. And I'm willing to bet this ring is the real deal. But more than all that, the man is seriously into you. I don't mean like those guys who thought you were hot. I mean like he was willing to sit through my subtle, ok, not so subtle interrogation over ribs. There is a heat and a spark between you two. Yeah, on the outside, you would think he has it all. He has a vulnerability too, I think. You feel it too. You were trying to be very cool that night, but I know you felt it."

"Danielle, he is great. I am attracted to him. I have been from the beginning. I know he is interested, but he isn't falling all over me. Yes, I knew about those guys who just see my looks. What a drag it can be, don't kid yourself. There is a strength that is very appealing. He has been there for me in the past. I know I can count on him. I know he wants to have a good marriage, he said so. I know that he could be the one. I just don't know if he is really ready for this level."

"This baby has certainly turned up the heat in your life. He watched you when you weren't looking. He would be talking to Michael and his eyes were looking for you. It wasn't just heat, the man connected with you, didn't he?"

"Yeah, he does."

Danielle picked up the simple ring in the older box. She looked at it for a long moment and turned it toward Annie. She watched as her sister ran a caressing finger over the edge of the box, staring into the large diamond.

"And Auggie. I know you wanted to see him, to talk to him. That says something. But it wouldn't have been fair for you to make him the sounding board here. He didn't ask you as a buddy, Annie. You know, I always thought a blind guy's eyes wouldn't be expressive. His are. When he was talking to you, with kids climbing all over him, he was laser focused on the conversation. His eyes lit up talking to you. Every time Chloe began a sentence with 'Aunt Annie', he drank in every word. He is so into you. And this time it is so not about your looks."

"Obviously not."

"The question is, are you into him the same way? Look, when things were tough, you wanted to go to him. I know you are so in tuned to him and vice versa. Your face lights up when you talk about him and work. Is he just this really great guy who gets you? Are you attracted to him? Could you see yourself with him? I guess what you need to know is what about the heat? Is it there?"

"Ping"

"What the hell? Oh, your phone. Well it's neither guy, you just rolled your eyes. What's up?"

"Oh it's nothing."

"That face is not nothing. Spill."

"There's this guy, Conrad…"

"Are you serious? Another one? Only you could have 3 men falling over you when you're pregnant. So, what's the deal with bachelor number 3?"

"Superficially? Tall, broad shouldered, charming. Going places in the world. Nice enough guy. Remember Lieutenant Kimball? Kind of like him. Not bad, just not in the same league and Jai and Auggie."

"Ok, so why the eye roll?"

"He wants to discuss my issue, as he calls it, at a local pub. It's not a bad place, just kind of after work hang out for those of us underpaid government servants."

"Oh, a real romantic, huh? "

"Yeah, I am texting a very firm, thank you but hell no."

The two sisters giggled over the poor hapless man who didn't understand. For a moment, they were teenagers in Army issued house, sharing a room and laughing over the men on the base. They hadn't been those sisters in a long time. It felt good. As much as she hated to admit it, Danielle was right.

She couldn't go to Auggie to talk about this with her best friend. He was part of it. This was one op that Annie would have to complete without a handler. The irony of that made her smile.

"Thanks, Danielle. I appreciate your help here. I know the girls are due home soon. Don't say anything till I make my decision? "

"Annie, I do love you. But you need to not keep either man hanging too long. Think of the heat and sense of home about each one. "

"So, which one do you think?"

"Hell no. I won't be living with this decision. I wish Mom were here for you right now. But I know she would remind you about that Robert Frost poem about the two roadways. Try to imagine yourself down each way. And don't forget, I will stand by you no matter what."

"Thanks"

"No worries. Standing with the person you love is just what you do. "

Giving her sister a quick hug, she pointed her toward the bed. "I know you didn't rest. I know your mind is whirring. But get a little sleep. Trust me. You will think and know yourself better."

Grabbing the keys, she smiled at Annie. "By the way, you don't go to either of them until you have made a decision and are either wearing one of their rings or not doing this at all."

Twirling Annie's key ring around her finger, she left her sister alone with her thoughts again. Annie stretched off on the bed again, and tried to quiet her thoughts. She yawned loudly. She was suddenly tired. Maybe if she slept a little, it would help her think. Auggie or Jai. Heat.

Jai's eyes had always looked at her with that heat. He was attracted, and she was too. His kiss was a little hurried today, but promised much more. It would be good, she knew. But was it that kind of heat Danielle talked about. Annie had seen that kind of attraction burn out before.

Auggie's kiss had been a revelation. Well, she knew he would be good at it. The man had women throwing themselves at him. Most of them tried to come back for more. Annie had seen him in gym clothes and felt his strength. He was pretty hot under those awful clothes. Truthfully, she had begun to wonder just a tiny bit what it would be like to have those careful hands pay attention to her. She had always forced herself to dismiss those inappropriate thoughts about her friend. But now she let her imagination run free. His kiss had been like him. Strong, and confident. It was if he knew exactly how she liked to be kissed. Before she pulled away, she was getting lost in that kiss. She had to know. Glancing out, she saw her sister's car pull out to get the girls.

She called a cab.

**I am getting there, honestly. I just thought there was no way Danielle was not saying more.**

**The bunnies want to see Auggie. Anyone else?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Woo hoo! 100 reviews! The bunnies got drunk and typed this while I was sleeping. Mine was much more rational. Please keep it up…I honestly only have the vaguest outline here. The reviews and questions and suggestions really do feed those story bunnies. **

**DISCLAIMER: Sleep I need, Auggie I want, Debts are really all that I own!**

**Souvenir – Chapter 10**

As she lifted her hand to knock, a flood of uncertainty washed over Annie. Was this a mistake? Was her sister right, again? Before she lost her nerve, she let her hand fall against the big door. For a moment, she had the irrational urge to pull a 'ding-dong-ditch' like when she was 10. Great, a trained CIA operative and she was terrified to have door open.

Too late, the lock began to unlatch and the door slid open. Oh God, he was at the door in a pair of jeans and nothing else. Holy crap. She had known he was built, but had never really allowed herself to enjoy the view. It was impressive. He was all sleek muscle and she wanted to run her hands across his broad shoulders and down those very nice abs. If they ever did a 'Men of the CIA' calendar, she would choose him for every month. His voice startled her out of her lustful thoughts.

"Annie?"

His face was a mixture of surprise, and oh God, hope. What had she done? Before she could even come up with a reason to be there, he grabbed her hand to pull her in. His face dropped. He had grabbed her obviously naked left hand. Slamming the big door behind him, he leaned on it with an air of studied casualness.

"Can I help you?"

His head was tilted and he had crossed his arms over his chest, making those muscles bulge. Before she could lose herself in the view, his tone cut across her like a knife. He was pissed. Shit. Danielle had been absolutely right again. This was a huge mistake. He was sardonic and distant. She knew that voice. It was generally directed at some hapless agent screwing up a piece of tech equipment or moving stuff in his office. It was the tone that sent Stu looking for her to keep him from verbally eviscerating the agent and everyone else for the day. It was usually accomplished with a few words and a touch. The whole tech support crew knew the only person who could calm pissed Auggie was Annie. When did that happen?

"OK, subtle is not working."

He had caught her drifting again.

"Why are you here? To return something?"

His voice had dropped a few degrees more and he held out his hand. His jaw was set and he was trying too hard to seem relaxed. Oh Crap. He thought she had come to say no and return the ring. His shoulders had rolled back and he was literally bracing himself for that blow.

"No, Auggie, I. I…don't know what to say…."

His head jerked at the word 'no' and he cut off the rest of her words with a word.

"Stop. Damnit. Do not let me down easy. Truth, Annie. I think I deserve that much."

He held out his hand again looking for the ring. Instead she placed her hand in it and placed the other over his mouth.

"Shh, listen to me. I didn't come here for that. I came because I don't know wh…"

The rest of her words were cut off. He had grabbed her hands and pinned them behind her between herself and the door. She was pushed against it in a move that made her head spin. His face was hard, his eyes snapping anger. This wasn't sweet funny Auggie, this was Special Forces Anderson. His body pushed against hers and he growled as he spoke. He was predatory, pushed to the limit and she was turned on by it.

"You came here to get advice from your best buddy, didn't you? Well, he's not here. The man who asked to marry you is. Because Annie Walker, that's what I am. A man. I am not your brother, we are not 9 and this is not our secret hiding place. I am a man, who wants you, who wants to spend his life with you. I am not your uncle or advisor here. I am not a eunuch. If you expect me to be the guy who hashes it out and watches as you marry another man, you are in the wrong apartment. I want you for me. Only me. Mine."

His head descended and he kissed her before she could even catch her breath. It was not a sweet kiss; it was hard, and deep and possessive. He angled his head and ravished her mouth, tasting and owning each inch. Pulling away only to growl "mine" again, he leaned his whole body into this kiss. She could feel the vibrations of the word 'mine' down to her toes, making heated stops along the way.

Heat. Boiling, rolling flowing lava like heat. This was Danielle was talking about. That vision of Auggie around a table with family in 25 years now included his hand caressing hers, while his smile promised a night of passion undimmed over the years. That was what she meant. As Annie leaned back into the kiss and began to kiss him back with equal fervor, he pulled his lips away, leaving her to whimper at the loss of them. He found that spot just below her ear on her neck that had always been sensitive with perfect accuracy.

"Mine"

Giving a slight nip and then applying soothing, sucking kisses to the spot, he relished the sigh and softening of her whole body toward him. Good. She needed to understand. Now for the really tough part. He pulled her away from the door and gave himself the gift of wrapping his arms around her properly. He exalted inwardly as she melted toward him and returned the embrace.

He untangled her arms from around his neck, hating the loss of her soft curves. She had smelled wonderful and she fit in his arms perfectly. As a soldier, he would dream of a woman and a moment like that. But he didn't want a dream that would end in the harsh glare of the desert sun. Holding her with one arm, he pulled his door open. Planting one last swift hard kiss on her mouth, he pushed her toward the door.

"You came for some answers. That was mine. Are you in or out Annie? Because I am in, I am all in. Make the decision, pull the trigger. Let me know. Because now you know, don't you? I want you. I want you wearing my ring. Mine"

He pushed her out into the hall and slid the door closed. Leaning back against the door again, he pulled huge gulps of air into his lung. He had just taken the hugest risk of his life. He was trembling, and more terrified than since he had woken up to darkness. Because this darkness could be permanent.

Annie walked out of his building in a daze. "Mine" That fiercely possessive Auggie was a revelation. She now knew he wasn't doing this to be the nice guy. He really wanted her, for her. A honk made her jump. Her sister was sitting in the mini-van with the two girls in the back. Annie climbed in. They waved distractedly at her, their attention mercifully taken by the DVD they were watching and listening to with matching headphones. At Annie's questioning look, Danielle laughed.

"How the hell do you think we have conversations otherwise in the car? Well, I guess your buddy wasn't available"

"What?"

"Oh come on. I know what thoroughly kissed looks like. Besides the little hickey on your neck is a dead giveaway. I am guessing he wasn't looking to be your pal here? Based upon how dazed you look, there is heat?"

"Heat?"

Annie was incapable of more than one word answers. He had literally kissed her senseless. She ran her fingers over the spot on her neck and heard him growl "mine" again in her head. He had almost hummed the 'm' and it still vibrated down her spine to think of it. She was going to have to keep extra panties at work now. Just hearing his voice would send a rush of moisture southward.

"Annie? Annie? We're here and we are not alone"

Danielle's voice held a note of urgency. The trained agent slapped the dazed woman down. Sitting in front of Danielle's house was Jai in a small sports car.

"Annie, they aren't waiting. Make the call, one way or another. But I think you know your answer now, don't you? After he leaves, pack a bag and here are your keys. But call me tomorrow morning. We have planning to do."

Tossing the keys back to her sister, she pushed her out of the van in front and drove it around back. Her girls were too young to see their aunt toss away a prospect like that.

Jai unfolded himself to his full height beside the car as Annie got out. After years of being an agent, he could read body language. He was not going down without a fight. He would play his one last ace now.

**Yes, I am evil. Jai will not just disappear. Now you know what drunk, happy bunnies do. I don't think any of us want to see disappointed, hung over bunnies.**

**Still with me?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Reviews and more reviews! Well, apparently Semi naked Auggie opened the woodwork and you all came out to comment! Well, can we blame you? **

**So, I know the bunnies sound a little nuts. Here I am, a very grown up woman talking about bunnies. But it's honestly the best way to explain those random things my fingers type when my brain is saying something else. But hey, this netbook and fanfiction was probably cheaper than therapy. Overshare?**

**OK, there is a bunny who really likes Jai. I don't know why, but there is no telling about bunnies. This bunny wanted to give Jai equal time.**

**DISCLAIMER: Own no Auggie yet. But hope springs eternal.**

**SOUVENIR – Chapter 11**

Annie looked uncertain as she walked toward the car. Jai knew this wasn't good. If she had decided, she would have smiled, that sunshine smile as he privately called it. He was going down swinging.

Jai did look good, but then he always did. She hadn't seen him casual too often. His custom suits usually seemed a part of him. Today he was wearing a tight red t-shirt that showed off his form really well. Funny, she had never really noticed that. His arms were folded across his chest too, emphasizing those hard earned, CIA issued guns. To be fair, he was a great specimen.

He smiled as she approached. The man's smile, when it was a sincere one, could light a small country. He had quite a number of them in his arsenal, charming, correct, but this one, seemed to come from within. She realized she had seen this smile more and more from him the last few times she had seen him. Was he really that interested?

"Annie!"

He started to bend his head a bit as if he would kiss her hello and then thought better of it. Instead, he grabbed her hand in greeting, glancing down. Clearly, he was looking for his ring too. She thought briefly she should just wear one of them through the nose so they wouldn't have to grab her hand.

"Hi Jai. Nice car!"

"Yeah, it gets me where I want to go, but with a smile. I guess I would have to get something a little more practical, huh? Speaking of practical, can you take a short ride with me? I want you to see something."

The thought of getting in that tiny car with him made Annie a little nervous. She was still reeling from her time with Auggie. If another man made a pass, well, it would seem so wrong. She shook her head no.

"You know what Jai? I am really beat. I haven't gotten as much rest as I hoped. Could you just tell me about it here and now?"

"It's not far, just a few blocks, actually."

A few blocks? What could he show her in a few blocks? That would only take them somewhere in this development? Oh crap. He hadn't, had he?

"Jai, it's not a house, is it? Oh my God! You bought a house?"

His face fell a little. He was so sure he was going to surprise her and tip the scales. Jai had been an agent too long not to prepare for an op. After dropping Auggie home, Jai had gone back to Langley and really did some research on one Anne Catherine Walker. Army brat. Brilliant. One of the best they had ever go through the Farm. Fearless. Utterly devoted to her sister and nieces. Nomadic existence. She had never really lived any one place in her life for more than 2 years. That was it. There was nothing like a baby to make a `woman want to nest.

"Wait, it's not quite like that. I don't own it yet. But I am bidding on it and I wanted you to see it."

Here it was. This was his shot. He was going to take a really big risk here and hope it paid off. He didn't think he had ever been this nervous.

"I have been investing in real estate for about 6 years now. Bond, stocks, they can go up and down. Companies, even the big ones, can disappear. Real estate is a finite resource. They aren't making any more land. So, I started small, and bought a house or two. I did the fix and flip. I bought my first building and kept it 4 years ago. Now, I own 3 commercial properties and 2 residential multi-family buildings. They only have a few families in them. Then, I met a woman who made me think of a future. She made me want, well want the kind of a home I wanted as a kid. Don't get me wrong, my house was beautiful, but it wasn't a home, ya know?"

Annie nodded weakly and leaned on the car to listen. This was not the Jai she saw at work. He was serious, without the bravado he normally showed. Being Henry Wilcox's son had to be a rough gig, she suddenly thought. You were living with everyone else's expectations of you instead of who you really were. He was the sweet guy who came to that barbeque at her sister's again. She had really liked that guy.

"So, I started looking around. I wanted a house that would be big enough for kids one day in a neighborhood where there were lots of kids. It had to have park with swings, where I would take the kids, not a nanny. Good schools, of course were a must. It was kind of funny when I came here that night and your sister lived. This was the neighborhood I was targeting. It's over on Linden, the one at the end of the cul de sac. Have you ever noticed it?"

Oh, yeah of course it would be that one. When she moved back here, Annie ran the neighborhood, making sure she knew where every landmark was. She had done that since she was a kid. She would spend a few days memorizing the streets at every move. It helped with acclimating. The big cream colored house on Linden had grabbed her right away. She remembered stopping at it and looking for a long while.

It was the house she used draw for herself when she was a kid. It was the antithesis of all that monochromatic, utilitarian military housing she had known as a child. The big porch even had a swing on it. And Jai was buying it. Of course he was. It was her personal fantasy Barbie dream house, only a few blocks from her sister. Jai was going to buy it and wanted her to live there with him. He wanted to make it a home.

She didn't tell him this. She couldn't. Because lately, when she ran past that house, and pictured herself there, she had begun to see a smiling face and white cane leaning against the porch railing. It had been her deepest, private fantasy home. Even Danielle didn't know. It was a dream she would allow herself only once in a great while when the stress of her job tore at her. It was her secret happy place since she had finally begun to let Ben go. Sri Lanka before that damned note had been her place. Now it was the home that Jai was buying. Could this get any more bizarre? He had looked into her most private wish and was going to make it come true

"Yes, I think I know the house."

Wait, met a woman? Who the hell had he bought this house for?

"Jai? Who did you meet?"

He had watched her process the information. True to Annie form, she had nailed the pertinent information. He had buried the lead a little to see if she would get it. Brilliant Annie got it one bounce, as he expected. He stepped closer and took her hand in his and tipped her chin up with the other. Here it was, the really big risk. He brought his face close to hers and looked right into her confused eyes.

"You. I met you. Yeah, I knew you were nursing a broken heart. I knew you wanted the life the agency offered. But I felt like there was a part of you who might want that same kind of real, stable, warm home that I wanted. I saw you at your sister's that night. You love her and your nieces. The house being this close to them seemed like, I don't know, call it kismet. You, Annie. You are the home I didn't even know I had wanted."

He was really laying it all on the line. She was stunned. Of all the things he could have said and done, this was the one thing she never expected. He slid his hand from around her stunned face to cradle her head in his hand. He managed to just brush her lips when she was finally able to pull herself out of her shock.

"Wait! Jai, you can't just buy a house and assume I am going to live there. Stop."

She held her hand up and pulled away from him. He was sincere. He really wanted to give her this dream home. He was the wrong man in that dream. She knew it now. She put her bag on the hood of the car and took out the square box.

"Jai, you are not the man I first thought. I honestly misjudged you for a long time. I can't tell you how much all this means to me. I want you to give this ring and buy your house for the right woman at the right time. Thank you for all of this. In another time maybe we would have been right. But now…"

Jai closed his hand around hers and the ring box.

"Are you sure? Is there nothing I can say?"

"No, Jai, no. Would it be too much of a cliché to say I hope we can remain friends?"

He turned away, tightening his fist around the box. Gathering himself, he looked back at her pale face and anxious eyes. He was about to say something kind when he spotted that little mark on her neck. It hadn't been there yesterday. Fucking Anderson. Behind him again.

"Anderson? You're sure he will be the husband you need? He's a player. He has had women throwing themselves at him even before he played that blind angle. I get it if it's not me. I'm disappointed, but before you decide on him, do a little spy work. Think about it."

Shoving the ring into his pocket, he yanked the door of the sports car open and lowered his long body into it. He slammed the door and she stepped back as he took off in a squeal of tires.

Annie looked up to see her sister waiting at the front door. Danielle, for once said nothing. She just held her arms out. Annie, the strong, toughie who handled all the bouncing and moving in their life, cried in her sister's arms.

After the storm passed, Annie laughed, hiccupped and said only, "The house on Linden, he was buying it for me"

Danielle gasped. She knew how much Annie had always wanted a house like that. It was the only house she had mentioned in the neighborhood. Danielle knew about Annie's runs past it.

"But it wasn't enough, was it? The perfect house is pointless with the wrong man, Annie. Jai is some catch, but he's not it, is he?"

"No. It's Auggie. Auggie! I need to see him, to tell him."

Wiping her sister's eyes, Danielle smiled at her.

"Take a bag, take your car, and go. Tomorrow, you bring him back here and we plan.

Back in his apartment, Auggie paced back and forth furious. How could he have done something so stupid? She came here for comfort from her best friend and he attacked her. Jai Wilcox was everything he was not. Auggie would bet anything he didn't jump her and all but nail her against a door. What the fuck was he thinking? He stopped pacing and listened. At the door, was that a knock? Was he dreaming? His sensitive ears heard it again. She was coming back this time to really give him back the ring. Drawing on the strength that had gotten him from a dusty road in Takrit, to Walter Reed, back to the CIA, he pulled the door open.

**Yes, I know what you all want…..and we are getting there, slowly. Let me know you don't hate on the Jai chapter and you shall be happy campers.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ack! Another hijacking by a rogue bunny on this one. I kind of suck at the spy stuff, so I hope this makes sense.**

**DISCLAIMER: My cat thinks I should own Auggie, but alas, she is in the minority. Till then, I only play…..**

**SOUVENIR – Chapter 12**

The senses on Auggie that were hyper functioning registered that it wasn't Annie right away. His face fell. He had so hoped. He recognized the cologne, subtle and powerful like the man.

"Arthur?"

Of all the people he expected at his door, his boss's boss and husband would be the last. Arthur Campbell had never come to Auggie. Arthur Campbell didn't go to anyone. People were brought to Arthur. This had to be bad, very bad.

Arthur's trained eye took in the younger man. Auggie Anderson had been one of the best operatives he had seen in years. He was smart, processed intel fast and thought on his feet. He was also tough, hidden behind the exterior of a pizza delivery kid. It was a lethal combination. Losing Auggie in the field had been a blow. But having his computer skills combined with his knowledge had been an asset to the Agency. Until Annie Walker blew into the Agency, and Anderson's life, he had been pretty content to run the show in his own way. Anderson had always seemed to possess that relaxed cool you saw in cologne ads.

Now, he was a mess. The jeans and sloppy t, bare feet and messed hair combined with a tortured look on his face spoke of his suffering. Arthur sympathized. Only a woman could turn you inside out like that. He should know better than anyone. He was about to make this even tougher. He wondered if this just wouldn't be the break point for the iron willed Anderson.

"Auggie, we need to talk"

"When your boss comes to your home for the very first time and says that, in our line of work, that's not a good thing. Should I get my shoes so you can drop me somewhere remote never to be seen again? Pun intended"

It was good to know that his sense of humor was still intact through all that had happened over the last 36 hours. Arthur hoped that would help carry him over the next 10 minutes. It was why he had come to Auggie in an unprecedented move. This was not a conversation to be held at the Agency.

"No, but you might want to sit for this."

When he complied, Arthur took a beat and hoped he was doing the right thing. It was not always clear in their line of work. Usually right was defined by what was best for the Agency and National Security. This was neither.

"Anderson, what I am about to tell you will make you only one of 12 people with this intel. I was required to get the Director's reluctant approval on this."

"Sounds big"

"Ben Mercer is a ghost. Do you understand what I am telling you?"

A ghost was an agent that was dead, presumably and lived in the most secretive shadows, even by CIA standards. They were used for only the most specialized ops and only a extremely small group of people knew of their existence. These were men willing to live on the outside of the world. They were lethal specialists. They were often referred to as a myth in CIA lexicon. Auggie was sure they existed, if only because the concept existed.

"Mercer? He died, really died in Annie's arms."

"When the chopper touched down, they brought him to a secure hospital to be pronounced and transported back to the states. He had a pulse. It was weak. They tried to revive him, just so some students could get the practice. The sonofabitch lived. For the last 6 weeks, he has been recuperating in a secure location under another identity."

"Why?"

Auggie had almost died. He knew that what kept him alive was his strength of will, some incredible work by a medical team and the thought of seeing his family again. After he learned he was blind, he briefly thought being dead would have been easier on his family. But his own will to live surfaced and he fought to get back some piece of his life.

"Mercer had no family. He chose this life because he could do what he could and no one would even get hurt by it."

"Well he has a god-damned family now! What does he plan to do about that?"

"Nothing."

"Are you telling me he doesn't know?"

"He knows. He doesn't want to hurt her."

"Too fucking late for that Arthur. His death almost killed the girl. He knows Annie is pregnant with his child and he wants nothing to do with this?"

"What he wants is for her to have a life. He never planned to be the spy who settled down."

"Oh wait, he thinks he's James Dean? 'Live fast, die young and leave a good looking corpse'? Bullshit. He's too much of a coward to own what he has done to her. He was always willing to leave her. Jackass. Or is the Agency better served by him remaining dead?"

Arthur knew Auggie would come to that conclusion. Anyone who knew the Agency would go there. It wouldn't have been the first time they did something like that.

"No. I gave him the option, over some serious objections. He had the right to know. And he is passing."

"Passing? What? You pass on dessert. You don't pass on owning up to fatherhood. Wait. What was the timeline here?"

Again, Anderson had processed it all. He had hoped to be able to give him only the bullet points on this. But true to form, Anderson was going to fill in on it or be filled in.

"He woke up two days later. By then, Annie thought he was dead. So did everyone. He was given the choice, Auggie, know that. He chose this. He saw that Annie almost got killed trying to protect him. She would do that again and again. He said the only way to protect her was to stay dead. It would be really over then. I told him about her test results as soon as we had them. I gave him the chance to come back. He could have had the whole package, Auggie"

The whole package, Auggie thought. That meant the life with Annie, the job with the Agency, the child he created. And the man walked away from her again.

"He told me to let her go. To let her find the right guy. She deserved better than someone forced to live who he wasn't. Mercer was born for this. I think in some way, he was being a little noble."

"Oh yeah, noble. He would like to think himself romantic and noble. I think he's a selfish coward who was afraid to man up. Fuck him. She deserves better."

"I agree"

"And you thought better would be Jai or Conrad? That was the best you could do by her?"

"Jai Wilcox has been interested in Annie from word one."

"Jai Wilcox has been interested in whatever furthers his career. He's a self important ass. We know you ordered him to get close in order to be ready when Mercer was drawn out."

"Yeah, he was told to stay close. He wasn't told to let her con him into hijacking the private jet to follow you. He wasn't told to have her back each time she got into danger out there. He wasn't told to extract her from Sri Lanka. That op was not authorized. He wasn't told to go house hunting for her. He turned out to be like his father in falling for his asset."

"What? He fell for her? Really. What house? He bought her a house?"

"Jai is a bit of real estate mogul. Nothing too big, but he has been looking at a house in Annie's sister's neighborhood. This was not an investment property. And Auggie, he was looking before he knew about the baby."

"Damnit."

A house in her sister's neighborhood. He really hated Jai. Not only did he have money, connections, his sight, he had also figured out what Annie really needed.

"DAMNIT!"

"I was pretty sure, given your history, you would be the one making the offer for Annie. I knew it would be one of you."

"Does Jai know about Mercer?"

"Not yet. Mercer wrote a letter for you."

Auggie tore at the envelope. His fingers flew over the raised dots. He briefly wondered if Mercer had typed on a Braille writer.

"Anderson,

I know you must think I am the worst kind of jerk for doing this. But I am not the man she needs. Since I chose this life, I knew my life expectancy was measurable, to say the least. I would end the way she thought I did. When I left her over 2 years ago, I thought I was being kind. She would get over it. Then she travelled everywhere we discussed. I watched her and over her. When she turned to the Agency, I still kept away. It would be better, safer. I still watched over her. But now she was stronger. There were men who were getting close. Wilcox was ordered. He had ties to me. I knew that. But you were just there. You don't see her face when she is talking to you on a phone. Her eyes light up, even when it's a disaster. I saw you two together a few times. I know you were tracking her when she was out on that last op. I know that wasn't something they had approved. It was you, watching her. You are the kind of man she deserves. This is right. It's better, even if you think the worst of me. I won't tell you to take care of her. I don't have to, you have been all along. Mercer"

"Do you have one of these for Jai?"

"No. Mercer said I was only to tell you. He doesn't trust Jai. Too much history there."

"Why am I being told?"

"With Mercer's 'death' all ties between him and Annie are severed it would seem. But he left a lot of scorched earth. Mercer thought you should know that there might be those who would come for Annie. He wanted you warned."

"What if she chooses Wilcox?" The words stuck in his throat and almost choked him with the bile it raised. He had to know all of her options. The burden of knowledge was the price you paid for this life.

"I just had a report that he left skid marks as he sped away from her sister's house 5 minutes ago. I am not surprised. She had you in the field her second day. You and she have been almost conjoined since she came to us. You were the first person she called when she got the news. Frankly, I pulled Conrad in as a decoy. You would never allow her to marry him. Joan was right. You wouldn't her allow her to marry anyone else."

"You have her under observation?"

"People have gone off the grid with less provocation. We had to be sure."

Auggie nodded. If Jai was gone, she had two options left. One was him and the other was to run. He wasn't sharing that with Arthur anymore than he would tell him that he planned to walk away with her if it came to it.

"Where is she now?"

"She cried with her sister and headed back into the guest house."

"Annie should have all the facts."

"You mean Mercer? No. It would only put her in harm's way. We won't do that now."

"But doing it before to draw him out was fine? Will he stay dead?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I will not spend the rest of my life, or hers or this child's looking over my shoulder for the ghost in the shadows. No mysterious visitors or cryptic messages on the 18th birthday. Nothing. He either comes out or stays gone forever. That's it. Or I tell Annie."

"Anderson, you are not in a position to negotiate here."

"Maybe not, but quid pro quo. I put myself on the shaky limb with Liza Hearn, Arthur. You make sure this sonofabitch will stay dead. Or you can tell him I will finish the job, even without my vision. Are we clear?"

Auggie had begun to pace back and forth as he spoke. Arthur watched the man who looked torn up a few minutes ago, regain his confidence. His fists began to clench and unclench, as if readying for a fight.

"This is the last time we speak of this Auggie."

Arthur's phone buzzed. He answered it and spoke only a few words.

"Anderson, I am leaving. We understand each other?"

"I understand you. You understand me?"

"Good. I would comb your hair and get dressed. You are going to have some company, it would seem."

With that cryptic remark, he left Auggie alone again. A slow smile came to his face. She was coming to him. This time, she wasn't leaving without his ring on her finger.

**Really, I had not planned on Arthur being behind that door. He just showed up, honestly! **

**I know I kind of Suck at replying to reviews. But please don't think they aren't read and really appreciated. After I publish a chapter, I kind of stalk my inbox. A little sad, yes? So, give me something to find? And for those of you who were disappointed that Auggie put on a shirt, I just could see him talking to Arthur half dressed. Ick, ya know?**


	13. Chapter 13

**So, I have not disappeared on you all. There was an epic battle over my keyboard. Bunny fur flying. What to do next. I wrote 2 different versions, and the bunnies have agreed on this one. Well, there are a few pouting in the corner, but we are sedating them with chocolate.**

**By the way, I am glad you liked Arthur. It was kind of a twist I didn't know was even happening. Some fluff here. I am never sure I write those kinds of scenes without sounding really technical, you know, tab A, slot B or even worse, really corny. Hope this works for you wonderful reviewers.**

**DISCLAIMER: A science project with the youngest, is mine. Hoping to create my own Auggie in the lab. Meanwhile, I play….**

**SOUVENIR – Chapter 13**

It was only 15 minutes later, but for Auggie it was a lifetime. This time when the knock on his door came, he would be ready. After a lightning fast shower and shave, he dressed, straightened up and managed to make sure he had some food in the house. It was amazing what a motivated blind man could accomplish, he congratulated himself.

The knock was not as sure as he expected. If he hadn't been expecting it, he might have missed it. Soft and unsure, at first, as if the person controlling the knock wasn't convinced knocking was the right thing. Then a second, more daring sounding knock rang through the apartment. He smiled to himself as he heard this. You learned to categorize sounds like the knock on a door when you were blind. She was nervous, but determined. That was his Annie. God, he hoped she was.

The Auggie who met her gaze as the door slid open this time was a very different man. He must have just showered; the ends of his curls were still damp. He gave her that very slight and somehow very cheeky little half smile. If she only knew what nerves he was hiding behind that smile.

"Annie? I didn't expect you."

"Liar."

The smile grew a little broader. Her voice was a little scratchy, as if she had been crying, but he knew that. But she sounded more like herself. Like the Annie who could make him smile with a word. He motioned for her to come in. He heard her settle on the dark sofa.

"I need to talk to you, not my buddy, but the man who proposed to me. God, it still sounds so weird to say that."

"OK, they are both here, but go ahead."

"First of all, I turned Jai down"

"If you want me to feel badly for him, I don't."

"Not helping here. But now he and Conrad are out of the way…"

"Wait, Conrad?"

"Yeah, he's been texting me all day, asking to meet him at Allen's for a drink to talk about my situation."

"Was he going to propose there over a drink you can't have because you're pregnant?"

"I know. What a romantic"

"Truly, he surprised me. I thought him the type to pop the question on the jumbo-tron at a hockey game. This sounded so ordinary, or was he going to sing it to you as a karaoke?"

Her snort of involuntary laughter warmed him. Even with all that had happened, their shared quirky world view survived, as did the connection. She put her hand on his arm as she laughed. This felt right and good, he thought. Annie tried not to jump at the heat when she touched him. She had always noticed his strength. The urge to run her hands up his arm smooth them across his shoulders took her unawares. His big smile was lighting up his face and warming her all over. She felt that ease with him and the heat. Annie wanted both. Her thumb began to trace slow circles as she spoke. She wasn't even aware of it. Auggie was very aware of that unconscious caress.

"Auggie, seriously. Are you very sure? You don't have to rescue me. You don't have to take care of me. I know you feel protective, but that can't be the reason. I want you to want to do this. I think if you regretted this down the road, it would truly break my heart."

Auggie put his hand over the one that was caressing his arm. Last time she came to talk to him, he attacked. He knew what she needed to know. In all his years as an operative, and soldier, he had never been this afraid. This was the biggest risk yet. Lifting that hand in his, he looked toward her voice.

"Annie, I want this. I want you. I probably fell for you a little that first day. You asked me not about the blindness, but about the headphones. You dragged me to a morgue barefoot. You see me, Auggie. Not the blind guy, but Auggie. You've been nursing the mother of all broken hearts for over 2 years, so I have been telling myself you're my friend. But I've been lying. I want more. Truth? I want it all."

He lifted her hand to his lips and turning it over, place a soft kiss on the palm. It took her body's inrush of air before she realized she had been holding her breath. That touch of his lips on her hand sent a rush of heat skittering along her nerves.

"Annie, this pregnancy and the agency only moved up the inevitable in my mind. Somehow think I knew, we would be together, not just as friends. I was waiting for you to be ready for this. I want you, the baby, marriage, and the whole thing. But you have to want it too. If you don't want to stay and do it that way, I was serious. You go, I go. Me, I am on your team, remember? Does that answer your questions?"

His warm eyes told her of his sincerity. She slowly moved the hand he was still holding up to trace the line of his jaw. Jumping out of planes and moving vehicles was never this frightening or exhilarating. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to forehead, nose and by the time she reached his mouth, he had taken the iniative. Trying not to jump her as he had before, he still took control. He had been waiting for this moment for a long time. Pulling her into his arms, he cradled one hand around her head, holding for him as he explored her mouth with his.

She was so lost in the heat of the kiss that she didn't even register his long arm around her body, lifting her up and onto his lap. Joan was right, she thought. He really was the man of steel. She could feel all that hard muscle wrapped around her, holding her close. It was the strength she had wanted to curl up into when she first heard. She had been relying on that strength emotionally since they met. He was a dizzying combination of hard muscles and soft stroking tongue.

She heard herself moan just a little as she kissed him back. She hadn't been this turned on by just kissing since high school. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him back down over her on the sofa. In a tangle of arms and legs, he settled his lean body stretched out along hers. Oh! Apparently, he was all steel _everywhere_.

His hands came under her tshirt and began to trace slow patterns over her skin. Those hands he used to see for him were creating bumps on her skin that had nothing to do with Braille.

As she pushed herself toward those very long, talented fingers, Annie became aware of something less wonderful feeling digging into her ear. Since it wasn't his tongue, she broke the kiss long enough to pull the pointed object away from this oasis of bliss on his sofa.

It was an envelope, addressed to Anderson. Annie began to toss it away, eager to get back to wherever he wanted to take her. Just as the paper began to slip from her fingers, her mind noticed two things. One, she knew that writing. Two, a check was slipping out of the envelope. Even in the heated fog, her brain registered an alarm bell.

She pushed at his shoulders, "Auggie? Auggie! Wait."

Auggie was in heaven. Annie was soft and welcoming. He could get lost in her mouth for hours alone. He was just starting to think with his last coherent thought on the subject that they should move this to the bedroom, when he felt her pushing at him.

"What? Whassswrong?" He murmured as he teased her ears with tiny nips and kisses. He was trying to find that exact spot on her neck from before that made her knees go out.

Wait, there was something wrong. Forcing his brain to focus, he lifted his head listening to the sudden change in her voice. Her whole body stiffened, and not because she was about to fall to pieces. This was bad.

"Annie?"

With another shove, she moved him off her and they both sat up. He was confused, waiting for her to explain. She was staring at an envelope in writing she was sure was Ben Mercer's and a check for $250,000 made payable to cash. The memo read "Mercer – Death Benefit"

"Why do you have an envelope addressed to you in Ben Mercer's handwriting? And the check? What the hell?"

**So, now you know why they battled. I hope this wasn't too obvious a device. I just wanted her to be in a position of knowledge and power, ya know?**

**What do we think?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bunnies fighting again about all this. But I think they are all satisfied. They just didn't think poor Auggie should have to hold that secret for their married life, ya know?**

**DISCLAIMER: Chores I have ignored writing this, but that's all folks…**

**SOUVENIR CHAPTER 14**

He couldn't catch a break. He had put the letter away in his safe. If Mercer ever violated the agreement not to return, he wanted to have proof somehow. But what check?

"Check? I don't know…"

"Check, Auggie, for $250 Thousand dollars. It says it's Ben's Death Benefit. And why would he have written an envelope addressed to you? Was this all about money?"

He could hear her voice trying not to break as it rose in pitch and volume. Forcing his mind to clear of the delicious haze from kissing her, he sat up straight. Money. It wasn't bad enough that asshole Mercer had abandoned her; he thought throwing money at him would make it better somehow. Mercer may have gone rogue, but he was more CIA that he thought.

Annie watched as Auggie's face changed before her eyes. His hair might be slightly mussed, his shirt unbuttoned a bit, but it was not a would be lover who met her eyes. He had morphed back into the Special Forces, tough as nails agent. His jaw was set and his shoulders had somehow become broader as he sat straight, collected and closed. Damnit.

"Annie, I don't know about a check."

But she noted he wasn't shocked by the envelope, just the check. He knew something, more than he was saying. She was still trying to collect her breath after he had kissed it out of her. She forced herself to clear her brain as well.

"Don't. Do not go into closed off, need to know, CIA mode on me now. There is more. Tell me"

Auggie's head came up. He looked over in her direction. His head cocked a little to the back and to one side. Somehow, even blind, his eyes commanded her just to trust him as she had so often before. She knew she could, but had to know on this one.

"Auggie? I need to know. What aren't you telling me?"

"What do you think I am not saying?"

"Seriously? Interrogation 101? You are going to pull that crap on me? Ok. Here is what I think you are not saying. You want me to trust you enough to marry you, be the father of this child, but not enough to tell the whole truth. Am I close Agent Anderson?"

She was right. Auggie suddenly remembered that day in Arthur's office when they discussed Liza Hearn and the Albion Group. "She's my wife." The fierce protectiveness of his voice had brooked no discussion. Even if it meant she would damn him for the protection. He suddenly understood the line Arthur walked all the time.

Auggie had developed a reputation for knowing exactly what the Agency would and would not do or tolerate. It allowed him to skirt certain protocols when needed. Telling Annie would not be skirting anything. It was against a direct order, for her own protection. For her protection, Auggie would endure anything, he knew that. But if he protected her, he would lose her. She would go. He worried wouldn't be able to protect her as well. Sometimes he hated the Agency, but he appreciated its power.

"Annie, sit down."

"No, I will not sit. I will not be reasonable. And I will not be played."

"Annie. Sit down. Now. You need to listen carefully"

There it was again. Quiet, complete confident command in his voice, compelling her. That voice had been her lifeline for too long to ignore. Whether or not she wanted to right now, it was the voice she trusted above all others.

She sat down.

"Give me the envelope."

She hesitated, for a moment. But then he tilted his head again, commanding without a word. Damnit. He ran his hands over the envelope, and the check, shaking his head. Only the CIA would be stupid enough to address an envelope to a blind man in ink. Only he would be stupid in love enough to forget the letter from Mercer came in a damned envelope.

"What else was in that envelope? Because you knew about that, just not the check."

"A letter from Mercer to me." Maybe he could get away with saying as little as possible. Knowing Annie's brain and how fast she processed, he doubted it.

"I want to read it"

"It's in Braille."

"Ben Mercer wrote a letter to you in Braille? He wrote to you before that last mission? Oh my God, he's alive. He wrote it after? Fucking CIA is keeping him dead?"

"Annie. First of all you are now only the 13th person to know this."

"Lucky 13? What else."

"He was barely alive when they got him to the hospital. By the time he came to and the Agency knew, he was declared dead. He was given the option."

"Option? What option and when?"

That damned timeline. Auggie decided to rip the bandage off all at once. It would hurt her, but at least he was there to help her through it this time. He got up and got the letter. Reading it to her, Auggie knew she would get it. Her gasp told him the moment she did.

"He knows, doesn't he? I am pregnant; he knows and still chose to remain…."

"A ghost, Annie. He chose to live as a ghost."

"Why?"

"You heard. He's trying to protect you. He's all kinds of a fool to walk away from you, but I think in his mind this is better for you."

"How did you get this letter? Did he come?"

"No. It was brought to me."

"By one of the other 11 people? Who? Arthur? Oh my God. Does Joan know?"

"No, I don't think so."

She sat back heavily against the sofa cushions that were now askew from their passionate kiss on them. She looked up at Auggie, who had remained standing while he read her the letter. He was balanced ever so slightly on the balls of his feet, ready for action. He was waiting for her to respond. He wasn't telling her what to feel or think. He was waiting for her.

"Even dead, the man manages to leave me yet again. Unbelievable. How many more times can this happen?"

"He's gone out of your life"

"How do you know?"

Auggie was silent. She looked up at him. His face had taken on that closed look again.

"Auggie, at this point, I might as well know it all"

"I told Arthur we were not spending our life watching shadows"

"Our life?"

"Yours, the baby, and…me"

Clearly, he saw himself as a part of her life. And there it was, the stark difference between the two men. Ben had hung on the edge of her life after walking away. She looked at the tumbled cushions again. There had been white hot heat with Ben, but it was a fast burning flame, quickly extinguished. He dumped every time her for the CIA. He bailed every time for a mission. She and this baby would never be his priority.

Auggie had jumped into this without hesitation. At first, she thought it was to help a friend or be the hero. But after those few kisses and all he said, it seemed their heat was steady slow burn. She smiled at how hot they had gotten. Auggie was ready to walk away from the Agency for her.

Auggie wanted her, Ben did not. Ben made his decisions with consulting her. Auggie stood waiting patiently for reply. If Ben walked back in the door right now, knowing all she did, she didn't think she would want him. It seemed fate had given her the right man after all.

"Auggie? The money?"

"What about it? I didn't know it was there. I wouldn't have left it in sofa cushion"

"What the hell do we do with it?"

We. She wanted to know what we should do. She meant her and him. That was good. He could only hope this meant Mercer could finally be put behind them. And he would not have to live with this secret between them.

"That's your call."

"I just decided to get married. I don't know if I can decide that too right now. Maybe we could talk about this in a few days after we think about it?"

"Married?"

"Yeah, Auggie, if you really want to. If you really want me."

She had only a brief glimpse of the huge smile on his face before he pulled her up into his arms. This kiss was fierce and happy all at the same time. Just as it began to morph into that bone dissolving passion, he stopped.

"Annie, you're sure?"

"Hells yeah."

"Will you wear the ring? We could get you another?"

"The ring is perfect. I just…"

"Annie? What?"

She sat down heavily. After everything, she would sound shallow. She reached into her bag and put the box in his hand. His head tilted, but he still waited for her to speak.

"I know this is silly. But, just picking a ring and a man out of a line up seems…"

He held up his hand to stop her. That's what they had done. He wanted to do this right. She deserved no less. With that unerring sense of where she was, he knelt before her and picked up her hand.

"For only the reason that you want to be married to me as much as I want to be married to you, Anne Walker, will you marry me?"

She tried to fight the tears that sprang to her eyes when he knelt down. His face was serious, but that cheeky little half smile hovered around his mouth. She began to nod and then remembered to say in what came out as a breathless whisper.

"Yes, Auggie, oh yes"

He had the ring out of the box and on her finger in one deft motion. Rubbing his thumb over her hand and the finger, his smile changed. It wasn't the sweet, happy smile. This was a smile of pure masculine pride. He pulled them both to their feet and into a close embrace. He trailed soft gentle kisses over her lips, across her cheek and over her ear.

"Annie, I am not lying back down on that sofa. I want you in my arms and bed. But you have to be ready too. I won't hurt you or our baby."

If she had doubted her decision at all, that plural possessive evaporated it away. This baby would be his, she knew. She thought maybe they, oh God whatever she was thinking melted along with her knees as he found that spot on her neck again. Thank God he was holding her up with a hand that had found its way up under her t-shirt while the other was pressing her hips against his.

Auggie really meant to just kiss her and hope for the best. But then she curved into his arms perfectly. She was the perfect height, he thought. He liked women who were short enough that he could control the kiss, but tall enough that he didn't have to contort to kiss her neck. Auggie loved the curve of a woman's neck. You could taste them, and feel their pulse speed up. And if you were lucky, you could hear and feel that slight moaning whimper like Annie's. He was so lost in the feelings, that he didn't even hear his own slight growl of possession.

Annie heard it. She felt the vibrations of it run along her where he held her to him. And since he had her wrapped up in all that hot muscle with the steel like grip, she felt it everywhere. She sighed out his name in response.

"Auggie"

Hearing his voice breathed out like that decided it for him. He was not being noble and waiting. The flirting, the teasing, it had all led to this moment, as he somehow knew it would. She would be in his arms, wearing his ring. Next, she would be in his bed.

"Mine"

The word rumbled out of him as before. He began walking her back to his bed with a perfect sense of where he was. By now he had dispensed with her shirt as she had with his. Just before her knees hit the bed, he flicked open the bra and had it off in one move.

Her sensitized nipples hit his bare wall of muscle and they groaned in unison at the exquisite feel of heated flesh on heated flesh. That connection that had carried them along wireless technology was electric in real life.

Annie had always been a bit adventurous in bed, passionate and preferred to lead. But somehow trusting Auggie in this too made perfect sense. He laid her across his bed and pushed himself up just grazing her breasts with his chest. She couldn't believe how each little brush of his heated body alone was making her into a whimpering puddle of need. She tried pulling him down to her, but underestimated his strength.

"Auggie? Please?"

His mouth curved into a smile at her. On days when the world would press upon him too much, he would secretly fantasize about her voice at this moment. He knew what she wanted, but he had to hear it again. Lowering himself ever so slightly, he provided the pressure exactly where she needed it.

"Auggie, Oh Auggie"

It was his name she was whispering. His. It would be his name she would be screaming soon. As much as he wanted that right now, he would savor this moment. This would be slow and perfect. So he thought until her hands which had been pulling at his neck wandered down and slid around to snap of his jeans.

With a growl, he attacked again. They had the rest of their lives for slow and perfect.

**Yeah, I know you all wanted more, but I think we all have the vivid imaginations here. This is it….I hope you enjoyed the ride…..**

**BTW, for those of you with a slightly naughty mind….you know who you are…the bunnies will post something in the M section VERY soon….**

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and kind words….**


	15. Chapter 15

**Not gonna lie here. It was really weird to come back to this story, especially since I am still involved in another multi-chapter. My head is spinning a little. **

**Fair warning….you may want to call your dentist. This one is a little sugary.**

**DISCLAIMER: Owning them would be fun, lots and lots of fun! I am not having that much fun.**

**SOUVENIR – Chapter 15**

He was told the bride was beautiful. He was told she glowed with happiness. He was told he was a lucky bastard. He wasn't surprised by the first two. He heartily agreed with the last statement.

They were married in 3 weeks time. When they finally got out of bed that mid afternoon, she called her sister. Danielle had ordered them to come to her house. They apparently had work to do. When they got there, Auggie was stunned to hear all that Danielle had already organized. Annie laughed.

"My sister is as much a force of nature as you Auggie. I know you have only had brothers, but she will more than make up for it."

He smiled and kissed the hand wearing his ring. It was a gesture he would repeat over and over again. Watching that little moment made Danielle smile too. Annie was more relaxed and happy than she had been in months. She also saw the marks on her sister's neck and the corresponding ones on Auggie's. It would seem there were friendship, connection and heat. Danielle was satisfied.

Of course it didn't stop her from pulling Auggie aside at the first possible moment to talk. After welcoming him to the family, she threatened mayhem and destruction if he ever hurt her sister. Auggie smiled and accepted the threats. He assured her that hurting Annie would hurt him worse. Very seriously, he explained that he loved Annie. He would care for and cherish the gift of her heart. Now Danielle was truly satisfied.

In the end, it was a perfect day. Danielle would have accepted no less. Auggie's entire family showed up. All of his brothers were delighted with their lovely and spunky new little sister. Leo and Frank decided she was too good for Auggie. They took great delight in teasing him by announcing this and their intention to take his place. His two married brothers, Neil and Nace were held in check only by their wives who welcomed another woman into the family happily.

Auggie's mom kissed and hugged the woman who watched her son adoringly. When he would come home in the past, it had been awkward. No one really knew how to handle Auggie and his blindness. Helena Anderson watched as this young woman took it all in stride. She accepted this handicap as a part of him and clearly loved it as well. She took care of him without his awareness and teased him about it too. And her baby, well the boy was besotted, relaxed and himself again. A mother's prayer of thanksgiving was sent heavenward from a hotel in Virginia that night.

Helena spent time with her future daughter in law at lunch the day before the wedding. After hugging Annie, she announced that she would probably have a boy, because that was all the Andersons seemed to make. Annie smiled weakly and hugged back but voiced her concerns later to Auggie.

"Your mom knows I'm pregnant and was really great about it. But you didn't tell her…"

"Tell her what?"

"Auggie, she told me Andersons make baby boys."

"Yeah, my first cousins are all boys. Family gatherings usually meant a lot of food and first aid kits."

"Auggie! Aren't you going to tell her?"

"Annie, from the moment I decided I wanted to marry you, that baby became mine. Ok, ours. But still, boy or girl, this baby is my child. As far as I am concerned that asshole was nothing but a sperm donor, ok? I get to stay up nights, teach him or her to throw a curve ball and a right hook. I am there to pull training wheels off bikes and kiss scraped knees. You, me this baby and however many others we make, we are our family. Got that?"

Her heart melted a little and she fell even more in love with him. The fates had been kind after all it seemed. After all the heartaches and running around the world, she had been gifted with a man who saw her clearly and still loved her. Ben was a piece of her foolish past. Auggie was her future.

She nodded and kissed him passionately. He grabbed and kissed her back just as hard.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"Some of it was because you are amazing. Some of it was that I like kissing you. Mostly, because I can, whenever I want to."

"That makes perfect sense to me"

Standing at the back of the church, Annie watched as her nieces all but skipped up the aisle. They were so proud of how they looked and to be in the wedding. They adored Auggie and were delighted to have a new uncle. Auggie's brothers were immediately elevated to uncle status as well. Danielle gave her a fierce hug and then solemnly went up the aisle.

Michael smiled down at his wife's sister. He knew that Danielle had worried about Annie all the time. She had roamed all over, looking for something. It seems she found it with the smiling blind man. He liked Auggie, it was hard not to. But what he really liked what how grounded and relaxed Annie seemed with him. Michael was glad. He would have picked out the more adventurous type for Annie. Someone more James Bond. Because he sometimes wondered about that job with the Smithsonian. But meeting Auggie calmed those concerns. If he had thought she was doing anything more covert, there was no way a blind man would be doing that.

It was a small wedding. The tech crew was there, smiling at the wedding and the fact that they all needed cover stories for Annie and Auggie's family. Joan was there. Arthur couldn't attend. Jai had sent a lovely set of crystal wine glasses and begged Joan to send him out of the country. There was only so much gracious any man could be expected to display. He was in Jakarta.

As Annie drew closer, all four of Auggie's brothers stood with him up front. The best man fight had fast disintegrated into a wrestling match in the hotel. Annie laughed and told Auggie to have them all. They each kissed her on the cheek and proclaimed her the wisest of women. Nace and Neil's wives just smiled. This was a woman they were going to enjoy having in the family.

The Anderson men were a good looking group. They were all tall, like Auggie. Only Leo had the lean wiry build like Auggie. The others were broader. But it was the one closest to the aisle, smiling at her sister's whispered words that claimed her attention.

"Hey Auggie, she's halfway up and looks amazing. You should see the smile she is giving you. Almost here, right in front of…"

Auggie didn't need Leo's whispers to tell him where Annie was. He could hear the whisper of her gown on the floor, the click of her heels, and the rustle of those up front as she got there. Her scent told him she was there and her hand went to his arm immediately. He smiled even broader as he clasped his hand over hers.

The day passed in a daze for them both. They would later remember bits and pieces. Neil and Nace dancing with Annie's nieces. Annie and Auggie sharing a first dance. He had made a face and whispered that she needs to make sure he didn't dance her off the floor. They whispered a lot that day. He fed her cake and actually got it in her mouth. She laughed with his sister-in-law.

They spent that night at his apartment. It was easier for him to not have to learn a new place. They had agreed to look for something bigger. Sometime the next afternoon, he made her get dressed and a car was waiting downstairs for them. When he handed her a blindfold, she laughed.

"You are not serious?"

"Yes, I am Mrs. Anderson."

He said that with that little half grin that melted her. If he only knew what effect his smiles had on her, he would be intolerable. As it was she smiled back, even though he couldn't see it. She knew.

"How do you know I will put it on?"

"Didn't you just promise to obey?"

"Hells no! That was no way in our vows"

"Annie, put the blindfold on"

She sighed and complied.

It was an odd sensation to be riding and have no idea what was going on. She was a little disoriented.

"Auggie?"

He heard the confusion and a little fear in her voice. His hand grasped hers, and she hung onto it as a lifeline. She tried to use her other senses as he did, to hear where they were going. It was useless. All she heard was his soft laughter.

"You're trying to figure this out by sound, aren't you? I don't think I have ever heard you this silent."

"Is it too soon to talk about divorce?"

He leaned over and surprised her by kissing her thoroughly. She didn't even hear him move.

"Mrs. Anderson, you are not getting rid of me. I am here for the long haul."

When the car stopped, the driver helped Auggie and then Annie out of the car. She felt herself unsteady, not sure of her footing. His arm came and held her steady.

"I wish I could see your face"

"For what? Can I take off the blindfold?"

She felt his hands remove it and blinked at the bright light. When she could focus, the house on Linden was before them. The real estate sign said "SOLD"

"This house? What? Auggie" Did you buy it? Did you use that check?"

"Yes and no. I bought it. Your sister and I had a long talk. She told me about this house. I wouldn't use a penny of that money. You can decide what to do with it. I had some money."

"Some money? Can you, we afford this?"

"Here's the thing. Before I left for Iraq, my dad pulled me aside. He had a friend who was permanently disabled in Vietnam. The guy barely made ends meet. He made me buy a policy. I thought it was bull, but to satisfy him, I did it. Who knew it would pay out?"

"You got an insurance pay-out?"

"Yes. It paid quite a bit, actually. But I was luckier than most. I still had a job. So, I invested the money."

"Wait, you used to make jokes about living on a government employee's salary."

"I did, because I did. I figured this money would take care of me in my old age, or I don't know pay for miracle if they ever came up with one."

"And now?"

"Annie, I've been with the military and CIA long enough to know that I was going to be a lonely old man. You are my miracle, I guess. So, I outbid Wilcox and bought you the house. If you still want it…"

The silence scared him. She didn't make a sound. He had blown it. Trying to make the big gesture. He should have asked her.

There it was, her private fantasy house. Well, maybe not so private. Danielle knew about it. She told Auggie? He bought her this house. He took his savings, his investment and bought her this house.

He was about to start apologizing, when she threw herself at him. Fortunately, he was braced to take the blow of her anger, so they didn't fall over.

"You bought this house for us?"

"You're not mad?"

"I have a home?"

"You will always have a home. This can be it or whatever and where ever you want."

She was raining kisses all over his face. He could feel the tears on her cheeks. It seemed she wasn't mad.

"Annie?"

"Auggie, I used to run past this house. I used to picture myself living there. I used to see myself on that swing, but lately, I wasn't alone there. I was with you."

"So, this is good?"

"This is very good"

"Then let's go home, Mrs. Anderson."

**Hope this wasn't too fluffy? Thank you so much to all who asked for this epilogue. It was nice to tie this up in a bow. They deserved a sweet happy ending. Do ya think we can talk the writers into this? No? Ah well. Reviews, feed the bunnies. They have more stories in them, if you want to see them?**

**And yes, the last chapter of CHAMELEON is upcoming. Remember, it will be rated M, so look for it there**


End file.
